


The Ace and the Third Baseman

by Artbykays



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asahi x Reader - Freeform, Asahi/Reader - Freeform, F/M, Karasuno, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 37,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artbykays/pseuds/Artbykays
Summary: You and Asahi have been friends ever since you moved to Miyagi in grade school. You guys have done practically everything together. You play softball and he plays volleyball. You both practice with each other when you can. Once your third year starts in high school, things get crazy. From being in love with your guys' best friend, to actually liking your friend of 13 years.This follows the anime but somethings will change a bit.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Reader, Sawamura Daichi & Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

You woke up to that familiar annoying sound of your alarm going off. It was time for an early run before school started. Even though it was your first day of your last year, you knew you had to start the year off right. Slowly with a yawn, you sat up in your warm bed and threw your legs over the edge. Shivering from the loss of the warmth on your floor, you walked over and changed into an old practice shirt from a camp and some running shorts. You sat back on your bed and put on your socks then grabbed your phone. 

Messages:

**Asahi🏐🐻: Morning Y/N, its cold out this morning. You still going to run?**

**Y/N🥎🌟: Duh. It's better to run in the cold. Should I come get you?**

**Asahi🏐🐻: I will be at yours in 2 min. Be ready,**

You chuckled and headed to the kitchen to eat half a protein bar. Walking over the the door you sat on the step to put on your shoes. There was a light knock and as you stood up, you grabbed your jacket and opened the door. 

"Asahi~~ Good morning" you shut your door and smiled at the taller figure.

He smiled back and put his hands in his pockets. "Morning. Ready to go?"

You nodded and stretched out your legs a bit. After you both warmed up, you guys took a started off jogging.

"Our last year Asahi. Do you know where you are going yet?" You brought up the question that had been on his mind for a while and hoped he didn't have to hear it yet.

He shook his head. "I might stay in town and work for a bit to save up, get my own place then start school. You?"

You started to speed up. "Nah, I haven't picked a school yet. Mom and dad think I should go back to the U.S. since I got scouted there too." The thought of you living in another country far from your friends and family, and Asahi, scared you. "Are you gonna try volleyball again?"

Asahi gave you The Look. The look of 'You know the answer already, and I case you don't, no'. You understand his fear but he has so much potential. "Please stop bringing it up. Daichi asked me the other day if I would come back. I can't Y/N..." The fear and pain in his eyes hurt you.

You know he wanted to go back, but he was scared. Asahi but all that blame on himself for their loss. Trying to get his mind of the question, you started to sprint ahead of him smirking. "If I beat you to our spot and back to your place, I get to pick the food, if you win, you chose!" You laughed and ran.

Asahi laughed and ran after you. "Hey you got a head start!" 

Time skip

"You beat me once again!" He huffed and ate the breakfast bun.

"Well that's what happens when you run in the morning, and play a sport that involves running." You laughed. "Next time. That is 150-134, you need to catch up ya old man." 

Asahi glared at you as you guys walked on to school grounds. You waved bye to Asahi so you could go put your gear bag in the club room. Hearing some commotion go on in the volleyball room you laughed. "They always have been so loud." Quickly you put your bag in the room then headed out and ran into your captain. "Oh hey Mina. You are here early."

"Yeah, I was making flyers to see if we can recruit some new girls." She handed you a pile. "Hand some out will ya?"

You nodded and took the papers. "See ya in class." You headed out and talked to some girls on your way to class. Some said they would think about it and others weren't interested. On your way to class you bumped into a familiar face. "Excuse me, I was wondering if you were interested in joining Karasuno's Girls Softball Team. I hear they have a pretty cool Third baseman and short stop." You smirked and held out a flyer to the taller figure.

A black haired guy looked at you and laughed. "Oh really? You know, I would join but there are some issues. One, I joined a club and happen to be the captain of that club, and second, Girls, Softball. Last time I checked I was not a girl. And lastly, I don't know, I hear that third baseman is loud and crazy, and-"

"If you want to make sure your male part doesn't get bruised, I suggest you don't finish that sentence." You laughed. "Hello Daichi." 

"Y/N. How was your summer?" He hugged you.

"Practice, practice and oh guess what, more practice." You chuckled. "All Stars are no joke.

Daichi laughed. "I bet. We did some practicing but then coach went into retirement so it was a bit hard...Speaking of volleyball,"

"Daichi, no. I already asked today and he gave me that look. You can't use me as a weapon against him. That's not fair. He already snapped at me. I don't want that again."

Daichi sighed and nodded. "I understand. Noya was suspended and banned from club for a while. Hopefully when he gets back, he can ask Asahi, maybe get through him."

The bell rang.

"Well I will see you later." You walked to your class and sat in your seat. It was a shame out of all the people in the world, you couldn't break through Asahi's barrier and break through. But you didn't want a repeat of what happened. 

**_"You wouldn't understand. We play different sports so you don't know what I am going through!"_ **

**_Him raising his voice was probably one of the scariest things to happen. You know he didn't mean anything, but the fact that YOU broke the twig that made him snap like that, made it worse._ **

**_"Yeah, sorry I don't play volleyball and cant relate to an iron wall block, but I can relate to being put in a hard spot."_ **

It took you guys about two weeks to make up after that. He apologized by buying you some lunch from that ramen shop you both love. Knowing he didn't mean anything he said, and it was just what he thought he wanted to say, you quickly forgave him. Also because you had forgotten to your lunch that day so after a long school day, that meal hit the spot. 

_I wonder if he will ever go back..._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**A/N:**

Hiya so I know this is a short chapter, but I wanted to get started on this idea. I am not really a writer, like, at all, but I wanted to write a story that was a bit different. Like what if Y/N wasn't' the manager or played volleyball. I played softball so I thought, Hey softball!

So yeah, Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

An other boring day at school. At least you have practice today. You could totally use it to cheer up. Plus it meant after practice dinner with Asahi and today is your day to pick the place. Wonder what you will pick.

"Hey Y/N!" A voice called out for you at the room door.

Turning to look, you saw Sugawara and Daichi waving at you. You smiled and walked over to them. "My boys, my boys! I miss ya! What's up?" You already knew the answer to that.

"How has your first week been so far? Still playing ball? Heard you were on the All Star team this year-"

"Spit it out Daichi. Buttering me up huh? Look, I have tried to ask him about it before but it's no use."

Suga looked at you with a slight pain. "He is just avoid us now and hasn't showed up yet, Noya is suspended so he can't ask. Ahashi trusts you the most."

You sighed. It did pain you to see Asahi throw away his talent, but you can't really blame him for being scared. How many times have you missed a line drive, or hadn't gotten the ball to home base quick enough? You knew what he was going through, but it was harder because not a single spike went through.

_**"Keep it up boys! Let's go Karasuno!" You yelled. It was intense playing against Date Tech, and you can see it in Asahi's playing. So far they have blocked his hits every time, and Noya just seconds behind the ball to recover.** _

_**"One more time Asahi!"** _

_**Smack!** _

_**"Again!"** _

_**Smack!** _

_**"One more-" a whistle blew signaling the end of round 2, "time...." You froze and watched as the guys stared at the opposing side. They lost. But they gave it their all so how could this happen?** _

_**You walked down to the lobby to meet the team once they packed up and the energy they once had, was gone. As for Asahi, it was like someone died.** _

_**"Hey boys..." you sent a small smile their way. "You guys were good out there, I would be scared to play you guys in a match if-" you saw the look they had. No one was listening, "I played volleyball..."** _

_**You looked up at your best friend. The energy coming off him was scary yet sad. Unlike him. The guy who was so timid. The guy that could make you and your friends laugh when he got flustered. The one who gave you great hugs when times got tough. Wait, that's what he needs. What they all need. You put your hands on your hips and look at your friends. "Hey listen up here , just cause you guys lost, it doesn't mean you can't improve. Now, I will meet you guys all back at school and buy ice cream. On me."** _

_**Some of the third years chuckled and agreed but the main one you were concerned about was Asahi. He didn't even look at you. They all walked away to have their meeting and you walked to the bus stop taking it back to the school. It surprised you that the team got there first, but what surprised you more, was a loud crashing noise and some yelling. Slowly poking your head in the gym, you saw Asahi walk towards you. The look on his face...it crushed you.** _

_**"Hey bud ready for-" He walked right past you. Not a single word, or a single glance.** _

_**You looked at the rest of the team and you knew what had happened. Karasuno' a volleyball team, had broke. Daichi walked over and explained what happened and you didn't believe him. Asahi wouldn't give up volleyball. He loved it so much. He was Karasuno's ace. "He just needs time to cool off. He will be back, I know it."** _

**_You took the rest of the team out for their cold treat. It was too quiet. With out Noya and Asahi, it was like their flame, was out. After the guys said their goodbyes, Daichi decided to walk you home to make sure you got there okay._ **

**_"Do you really think he will be back? He seemed serious, and Asahi says he means it, he means it." Daichi looked at his half melting sweet treat._ **

**_"Of course. Even if he meant it now, I just know he will miss it too much, then come crying back to play. I know it!" You put on a smile. But is what you said really true? Daichi was right, if Asahi said he really meant it, he might actually not go back..._ **

**Just a few days later, you heard that Asahi never showed up to practices and what you feared most, was happening. He was losing his light. You tried talking him in to going back because you were probably the only person he would talk to at the moment. But things didn't go as planned.**

**_"Asahi, they really need you. You have a team for a reason. Volleyball isn't a one person sport. So if you mess up, you can count on your team to back you up-"_ **

**_"What do you know about volleyball? Softball and volleyball are different sports. You weren't on our team. You can't say anything, you are on a top team. You play for the All Stars so you wouldn't understand."_ **

**_Chills ran up your spine. Hearing him talk like that, it honestly scared you. But you were hurt to hear him say you wouldn't understand about teamwork, just cause you were on an All Star team. "I'm sorry? I know that they are different sports, but it is still the same concept. You and your team work together to keep the ball in play and shut down the opposing team." You stood up from a desk in front of him and gathered your lunch. "But just so you know, I may be a top player, but I have other top players I can count on. I am not the only one carrying the team. And it certainly doesn't mean I think I am above you." You walked out before he could say anything else. You knew he needed to cam down._ **

**_That day you thought the world was spinning way too fast. You guys walked home together, but he followed behind you in silence. There were moments where you thought he was going to say something, but he closed his mouth. It wasn't until you finally reached your door and opened it to walk in._ **

**_"I didn't mean anything I said. I am just so frustrated you know? I'm sorry. But I won't be playing anymore." He walked off to his house._ **

**_You both eventually made up when he needed help with English homework and treated you to lunch. You tried asking him once more about volleyball and he shot you down again and asked you not to bring it up again. And you never did._ **

"Look guys, I love you and wish I could help, but I can't ask him anymore. Honestly, I think he needs to hear it from a volleyball player's perspective." 

They didn't want to lose hope but you all were thinking it. Asahi was probably not going to go back. You needed to find a way to cheer them up. "Hey don't look so down!" You hit their backs. "I hear you guys have some crazy new first years." You swore you could see their faces drop.

"Yeah, they are crazy all right. But there is something about them that I know will take us to Nationals." Daichi smiled.

"Yeah, but we would have a better shot if we had our ace and libero." Suga sighed. "We better get going, break is almost over. Sorry to bother you Y/N."

As they walked off you grabbed Daichi's arm. "Hey we still on for Friday?"

The taller male nodded and smiled. "Yep." You smiled and let him go. "Good luck."

**After School**

You headed to the girls club room to get ready for practice when suddenly a bright orange flash skipped by you almost knocking you over. "Hey watch it!" You yelled 

"Sorry!" The small boy yelled back as he was running. 

Jeez, first years are a pain in the butt. As you made your way to the club room you ran into your tall skid dish friend and smirked. "ASAHI!" You jumped up on his back and held on. He flinched dropping his bag and let out a small groan. You just laughed and hid in his shoulder.

"That's not funny...You could hurt or self doing that. How can you even jump that high?" He breathed out a small laugh. 

"I helped you and the guys practice so I know how to jump high now. Are you going home right now or gonna watch me practice?"

"I am gonna wait for you. I have to fill out some papers and plus I don't wanna go home just yet." He put you down softly. "I will meet you on the field in a bit okay?"

You nodded and headed to the club room.

Practice was the same as usual. You and your team focused on batting today. Did a few rounds of bunting, aiming for line drives, then trying to get to the out field. Nothing too special. The coach split you guys in half to do a small scrimmage. You looked at the stands and saw Asahi reading a book. You smiled at how peaceful he looked. It still saddened you that he wasn't at volleyball practice and you could tell he was sad too, but he also looked, relieved. 

"Hey Y/N" your team mate and captain through her batting glove at you, "stop looking at your boyfriend and get ready, we are batting first." She stuck her tongue out.

"Hahaha very funny. He isn't my boyfriend. Asahi is just a friend who happens to be a guy. Besides," You looked at him, "he is like my brother."

"Bleh you are so cheesy. Now get ready you are second to bat." She picked up her glove and put on her helmet and you did the same.

The game went on for what felt like forever. The two teams ended up tying which was a good and bad thing. You guys needed to mainly focus on our outfielders, also the first years. You guys had a game on Friday and you felt confident you guys would be okay. The school team was number 5 in the school rankings. As for the All Stars, only two of your team members made it. You and the captain, your pitcher. You guys had practices on every other Saturday for that. You guys didn't actually start playing real games until late fall, early spring. 

After going back to the club room to change and pack up, you walked up to Asahi who was waiting by the gym. You sighed and stood next to him. "You know, its not too late to go back."

Asahi sighed and turned around to grab your bag. He liked to carry it for you after your scrimmages because he thought you would be tired. Honestly, if he didn't you probably would be too tired to carry it. "Fine fine, I will stop asking. Let me just go say hi to the guys real quick. I will meet you by the gate." You walked into the gym quietly and watched. An other flash of orange like earlier happened. You stood in awe as you watched that same small kid from earlier jump high and smack the ball hard. Who was this kid? He is only a first year and can do that?

"Y/N!" A buzz cut boy ran up to you and his yelling caught everyone's attention. "You haven't visited in a while! What's up with that?" He hugged you tightly.

You laughed and hugged back. "Sorry Tanaka. All Stars recruited me at the end of last year's term so I don't have much time anymore."

Daichi walked up behind him and pulled him off you. "It's late, did you just now get done with practice?"

You nodded. "Yeah, I saw that you guys were still in here and thought I would say hi. Can't stay long though, he is waiting at the gate." You spoke and sighed. "But hey, who was that copper top kid? He has jumps!" You moved around him and Tanaka and looked at the younger boy. "Hey you ran into me earlier today!"

Hinata jumped and hid behind a taller guy with black hair. Damn he's tall. "I-I'm sorry! I was trying to beat Kageyama to the gym."

You laughed and shook your head. "It's cool. Well i better get going. You guys let me know when you guys are playing a match, or you need someone to toss with, you know the drill." You winked and waved then walked out. As you passed Daichi, you lightly kicked his butt with your foot than ran out laughing.

Man you missed those guys. You knew it shouldn't be weird hanging out with them, but it did. Not without Asahi. He was the reason you guys were all friends in the first place. If Asahi never took you to practice to meet Suga and Daichi, you guys wouldn't probably be friends. Well, maybe Suga since you guys are in the same English class, but other than that, you wouldn't have known Daichi, Tanka or Noya. 

Looking up at Asahi you smiled and walked home with him. "Hey I have a game Friday, you coming? You can cheer me on." You winked.

Asahi laughed and nodded. "Of course."


	3. Chapter 3

**🏐🐻 Asahi:**

**Some 1st years on the team asked me to come watch them play today.**

**🥎🌟 Y/N:**

**Well are you? You don't have to but I think it would be motivating to them.**

**🏐🐻 Asahi:**

**Idk. I just don't want to face Daichi, Suga and Noya. What if they hate me?**

You laughed lightly in the back of your class. One, why couldn't he just come talk to you in person on break, two, this giant is such a baby.

**🥎🌟 Y/N:**

**I promise you, they wouldn't hate you.**

**Well unless you did something illegal.**

**Or maybe like...talk shit about them**

**🏐🐻 Asahi:**

**I would never! But, I left them. I can't face them.**

**🥎🌟Y/N:**

**If I went with you, would it help?**

**🏐🐻 Asahi:**

**....maybe? Idk**

**🥎🌟 Y/N:**

**We don't have practice so I could go. You have to see those crazy 1st years. The copper top has some jumps!**

If anyone could change Asahi's mind about playing volleyball, it was those first years. He needed a new set of eyes to look at the sport. 

After school you waited for Asahi. You would walk with him to the gym, but after a few minutes, he never came. Was he still cleaning up? Or talking to a friend? 

**🥎🌟Y/N:**

**Hey Asahi, where are you?**

**🏐🐻 Asahi:**

**I decided not to go. You go on with out me. I just panicked and left. I'm sorry I will make it up to you 😖**

You sighed. No use in fighting him. Maybe one of the guys could walk you home after practice. You headed over to the gym and peeked in. Everyone was there. But what was odd was the blonde haired man with Takeda. Did Takeda get them a new coach? Slowly and quietly you walked in. 

"Y/N!" Noya yelled.

You jumped. So much for being sneaky. "Nishinoya!" You smiled. Him being out on suspension and banned from club for a while made it hard to see your favorite firecracker. "I see you came back." 

His smile dropped. You had seen that smile before. "Only to help practice for a bit. After that I am leaving."

You sighed and ruffled his hair. "Oh Noya. Well I just came to watch. Is that okay?''

Daichi and Suga walked over. 

"Yeah, you are always welcomed. We have a temporary coach for today. He is staying until after our practice match with Nekoma happens." Suga chimed in.

"Nekoma? Really? Wow the old trash can showdown. We play their team Friday so looks like we will all be busy with Nekoma."

"And you guys will kick their butts. We play them next week." Daichi smiled then looked out the door as if he was looking for someone, a tall and big baby someone.

"I tried, and even your first years tried. I don't think he is coming..." you shook your head and looked at them with sorrow. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. We tried." Suga sighed.

A whistle blew meaning they needed to get practicing. You headed up the ladder so you can watch them from above. Man, so many memories in the gym even though you weren't on the team. You got to see Suga's amazing sets and serves, Daichi's amazing leadership skills grow, and of course when Asahi introduced you to them. Your world was clearer with them as friends. 

**"Hey Y/N, this is Daichi and Suga. Guys this is my friend Y/N. She plays softball." Asahi said softly.**

**You waved at the boys and smiled. "Hello! Asahi has told me about how cool you guys are. And hello again Suga."**

**Asahi looked at you guys. "You know each other?"**

**"Not really. We have homeroom together but that's it." Suga nodded.**

**"Well we better get going Asahi, my dad said you can come over for dinner. We are having that ramen you like. It was nice meeting you both and I hope we can all hang out some time." You smiled and grabbed Asahi's bag and started running laughing.**

**"Wait you know how to set?!" Daichi yelled at you.**

**"Not really? I practice with Asahi sometimes since he wants to be a spiker on the team. I am no where near a good setter." You rubbed the back of your head.**

**"But that was like a perfect set! You gotta show me so I can help Asahi out." Suga laughed.**

"Oh look it's Asahi!" Hinata yelled out bringing you back to the present.

'What?' You quickly got down the ladder and jumped up to the window like Hinata and looked out it. "Oh you little! You said you weren't coming, but here you are. Coming in like a hero huh?" You smirked

Asahi jumped and stared at you and Hinata then jumped again when Ukai told him to get changed and get inside. You hopped down and looked at Daichi with a smile. "Finally."

Once everyone got settled, their game started. It was nice seeing Asahi play. 

Looks like they are having a scrimmage against...alumni? And they are putting Suga and Noya on their team. It must be hard for Suga. Daichi says he is kinda competing with the first year setter to see who will be on the starting line up. But at least Asahi has two members he can connect with.

A few minutes into the game and the flow was setting in. You watched as Suga sent in a set to one of the alumni and smiled when he got some praise. 

"You go Suga!" You cheered him on. 

There was tension coming from below you. Asahi looked like he wants to play but is still shaken up from **_that_** game. It is up to him now. No one can push him to stay, but himself. Another ball hit and you watched it. Asahi went to hit it but the two first years and Tanka blocked it. 

_Damn. It's just like before-_

You let out a gasp when Noya received it. "Nice one Noya!" 

The ball went up again and it looks like Suga is having a little bit of trouble figuring out who to set to. Asahi is just standing on the side so maybe he send it to that alumni.

"SUGA!" Asahi yelled out.

You practically almost fell over as Suga sent it to Asahi. He slammed it hard through the blockers and hit the floor. "That's my boy!" You cried out and spun around. Even the team was excited. His face was priceless. 

The boys are back in action. "Yes! Ahaha! There you go Asahi!" You squealed. 

Asahi looked up at you and smiled turning a little red and he sent you a thumbs up. 

The game continued and when they were close to ending their second set, you went to go get a drink and a snack. Plus, it was getting warm in there. You picked out some juice for you, Takeda, the coach and the alumni. You walked back trying to balance the boxes of juice. "Guess this means I lost my home practice partner." You chuckled knowing now Asahi has practices again meaning he couldn't catch with you as much anymore. 

Walking in, the whistle blew. Looks like the game is over and the NVA won. No surprise. Stepping to the side to wait till they got done talking and getting some advice. Once finished, you handed the juice to the NVA then waited for the coach to be done talking with the boys to give him and Takeda one. 

"Hello, I am Y/N. I am friends with the third and second years. I sometimes help out with practices when I am not practicing myself." You politely introduced yourself to Ukai. "If I am in the way, please let me know and I can leave. I also walk home with Asahi so I usually wait for him when our practices end." You handed him a juice then handed one to Takeda.

"Oh no. It actually looks like you kinda boost these boy's morals. Thank you." He smiled softly and walked off to say bye to the NVA. 

You picked up a few of the balls then headed to the top to grab your stuff. Letting out a yawn you headed down the ladder. Walking out of the gym, you waited for the third years hoping you guys could walk home together again. You missed those nights going to a little ramen shop and having dinner together. 

**_First Year_ **

**_"Wait, you can play every position?!" Suga exclaimed, almost spitting his drink out._ **

**_"Well almost. I can't play pitcher or catcher and first base is a little challenging for me, but pretty much." You chuckled and finished your ramen._ **

**_"Still, that's impressive. Imagine being able to switch positions with your team mates during a game." Daichi looked at you._ **

**_"She mainly plays third, but the coaches switch her out if there isn't a back up when they need it." Asahi pointed out as you nodded._ **

**_"I sometimes switch with our short stop since she is also a backup catcher. But I prefer third base."_ **

**_Second Year_ **

**_"And we have to congratulate our little Y/N for making it into All Stars for next year!" Daichi smiled._ **

**_"It's nothing too big guys. Really." You laughed_ **

**_"Y/N it is! You get to play with Miyagi's top high school players." Asahi tried to push the excitement the boys had._ **

**_"Next time we celebrate, is winning Nationals!" Suga smiled._ **

**_"Y/N, you have to go to nationals too okay? Y/N? Y/N."_ **

"Y/n?" A voice broke your train of thought and brought you to the present.

"Hm? Sorry I was just thinking." You smiled at Asahi seeing the other two behind him. "Let's all walk together." You headed off first.

Your group was back together at last. It was so quiet with out all three of the boys. Now, Asahi seemed brighter. Now, they have to break down that wall together. One last time. There was a hint of hope coming and you were excited to see it happen.


	4. Chapter 4

Today was your game day. A friendly match with Nekoma. You invited the boys to come cheer you on. It was a home game so it worked out. You didn't really get pre-game jitters since you have been playing for a while, but you had to admit playing against a top team was a bit scary. But Karasuno was right above Nekoma in softball. 

Your team started to set up the field. Some of the students started filling in the bleachers and Nekoma arrived. You looked at the bleachers and saw some classmates and your boys. You saw the volleyball team except for the first years. Great, now that Noya and Tanaka were in the same place, meant it was gonna get loud. You chuckled and sent a wave over their way, and they sent one towards you.

"Damn Y/N, how many boyfriends you got? That's what one, two,- HMPH!" You threw your glove at your captain and glared at her. 

"Shut up. They are my friends. And why are you judging me when you don't even have a boyfriend. You jealous of my hot friends?" You smirked and laughed and then groaned when she threw it back at you.

"The only one who is cute is Daichi over there. He is in my homeroom but he never gives me the time of day." She huffed.

"I hear he has a girlfriend so maybe that's why he doesn't like you like that." Another third year chimed in as she marked up the field.

You looked over at the volleyball captain and smiled softly and sighed. "Ladies, let's just get ready for the game. Boys later." You grabbed the bucket of balls and opened it up. "Alright let's get warm ups started."

The team each grabbed a partner and a ball then did some stretches then did some throwing warm ups. Nekoma's team did the same. You threw with a first year since the pitcher and catcher did their own warm ups on the side. You were in charge while the captain practiced with the catcher. You lead the team in some fly ball drills, bating into a net and bunt recovery. A whistle blew after 30 minutes. Game time was here. 

The captain of Nekoma and Karasuno went to the umpire with the coaches and flipped a coin to see who would hit first. Nekoma won and chose defense. This meant Karasuno would hit first. Your team gathered up in a circle to get pumped up.

"All right ladies, we are batting first, you know the line ups. We got this. Build our momentum. Let's show these kitties that us crows can fly high. Ready?" Mina stuck her hand in the middle and the rest of the team followed. "Karasuno, Fight!"

"Fight!" You guys yelled then headed into the dugout to gear up. 

You were second to hit so so put your gear on in headed to the batter circle.

"Come on Karasuno!"

"Let's go ladies!" 

The boys cheered your team as Mina went up to bat. Her signal from the coach was to hold back and watch where the ball goes first. She nodded and went inside the batters box. You coated your bat with some dirt like you always did and watched where the ball went.

"Strike!" The blue yelled.

_Hmm, a little low but I guess that is the strike zone and her favorite types of hits._

The coach gave your captain a new sign. _Fake bunt hit._

You smirked. Your captain's specialty was a fake out. This was a good way to start the game. The pitcher started her wind up and saw the captain set up for a bunt and watched Nekoma girls get close. As soon as the pitcher was about to let go of the ball, she pulled back and swung when the ball was in position. The crack was your favorite sound and as soon as the ball went up, she ran to first. The ball bounced once in front of the center fielder and she scooped it up throwing it to second base. The captain did a roundabout on first waiting to see if the second baseman would throw the ball towards first, but she threw it back to the pitcher.

"Atta' way! Atta' way!" the girls in the dug out yelled.

You took her bat and tossed it towards the dug out and watched the coach's signal. 

_Hit_. You nodded and took a breath while stepping up to the batter's box. 

"Y/N! Hit it outta the park!"

"Yeah show them who's boss!"

You chuckled at your second year boys cheering you on. When Tanaka and Nishinoya pushed you, You knew you had to put on a good show. The pitcher started her wind up and you got ready to hit. As the ball came you noticed it was a lower than the strike zone. You froze in place and watched it go to the catcher's glove.

"Ball." The umpire called out. 

You looked at your coach and he gave you the same signal to hit. You could tell he was a bit upset you didn't swing but what could you do. You got back in the box and looked at the ball.

"Let's go Y/N!" The girls yelled out.

You watched the wind up and you took your step about to swing but the ball went to far out of the zone and hit the back board behind the catcher and umpire. Quickly moving out of the way you watched as the captain ran towards second. You could hear the Nekoma team yelling "Go two! Two!" Mina slid into second as the ball was thrown. It was a bit hard to tell which got there first. 

"Safe!" The umpire yelled.

The team cheered. "There you go!" you yelled out then looked at the coach for a signal. _Hold_. That's a good call. Two balls, no strikes. It wouldn't hurt if I got a strike. Right now the pitcher is throwing a bit wild. 

"Let's go Karasuno! Lets go girls!" Asahi cheered as you entered the batter's box again. 

You took a deep breath and watched the ball go by. It was low but,

"Strike!"

Groans came from the dug out and the crowd. You chuckled and shook it off. Now was the time for your decisions. You stayed in the box and looked at the second base. You could see the smile on your captain's face and you smiled back. Turning your attention back to the pitcher, your got read. Watching the wind up, then the release. You swung when it came to a good spot. It was low so it caused you to hit the ball kind of in a rainbow. Luckily it landed between the center and right fielders. You ran to first as soon as the ball was in the air and headed to second to distract Nekoma from Mina who headed third. You were half way to second when the ball was heading towards the second baseman so you headed back to first and dove into the base.

Your captain started to head home but stopped when the second baseman threw the ball to the pitcher. Cheers roared in the crowd and you held your hand up to let the blue know you needed a time out to stand up. He held up his hand and you stood up. 

"Way to get down and dirty!" The girls in the dugout yelled.

When a second year went up to bat, you clapped to cheer her on. "Bring Mina home! Bring her home!"

It was the sixth inning. Karasuno at 12, Nekoma at 9. Nekoma was up to bat and had one out, and two girls on bases. You guys had to stop them here. 

"Alright, One down, Two to go!" Suga yelled out.

"Stop them here girls!" Asahi called out.

You looked over at them and smiled. "You heard them ladies, lets cut them off here!" You said to your team looking back at the batter. 

Mina set the pitch and the batter hit it down your way, a line drive right to you. You tried to catch it, but your glove went down too low, letting the ball though and hitting you in the stomach. Taking the breath right from you, you fell on your knees. Grabbing the ball and trying to throw the ball to the catcher, but you felt like you had no energy. The batter made it to first making bases full. 

_Why didn't you throw to first?!_

_Get back up right now._

_Don't let it stop you._

The umpire blew a whistle and Nekoma took a knee. Mina and some of your teammates ran up to you. 

"Kid where does it hurt?" Mina took her glove off and kneeled next to you. 

Letting out tears and a wince, you put your hand on the area that got hit. "I am fine I just..." 

The coaches came over and helped you up. "Com on L/N. You gotta sit out for a bit and get checked out to make sure nothing is badly injured okay? Just head to the nurse and get checked out."

"But I gotta stay in, I'm fine"

"Y/N, if it's not serious then you will be back in. Come on." Mina put her hand on your shoulder. "But hey, we will try to stop them here and now."

You bit your lip in frustration and pain then looked down walking towards the dug out. There were claps from Nekoma and the crowd. At the entrance of the dug out were your boys. 

Asahi looked so concerned and got up close to check on you. "A-Are you okay? Do you feel sick? Want me to carry you to the nurse?"

"Asahi, calm down bud. You sound like her dad." Daichi took your arm and wrapped it around his shoulders to support you. 

You looked at them and nodded. "I will be fine. It just hurts." You lifted your jersey up and saw a bruise start to form. It was the size of the ball. 

Tanaka and Noya winced. "If that were me, I probably couldn't get back up or even have the strength to throw the ball." Tanaka looked close at the bruise closer.

Nishinoya pulled him back to look at it. "Same here! You are a super human!"

"Guys she needs to get checked out" Daichi started to walk with you slowly as you sniffed trying to wipe away the tears that kept spilling. 

"Tanaka, Noya, Suga... stay here and cheer hard for me okay?" You choked out and walked off with Daichi and Asahi. 

"Nothing seems to be serious. It will be bruised and sore for maybe a week or two. Take it easy but it would be best to stop here for today and calm down. You are on an adrenaline high right now and knowing you girls, you try to get out there asap but right now, just relax. You can play the next game."

You sat up and looked at the sports medic. "I have to go back. It's gonna be the last inning and-"

"Y/n, come on he's right. You are shaking. Besides you could make the bruise worse." Asahi rubbed your back and Daichi nodded. "Let's just go back and cheer on the team."

You were going to protest but they were right, and you had no energy right now. But you kept playing that moment in your head over and over. That player on third base didn't need to run since you were close to the base when you tried catching the ball. You should have thrown it to first. You could have stopped their momentum. Why did you have to fall? If you just had pushed a boot harder-

"Hey don't go blaming yourself. It can't be helped. Blaming yourself won't do yourself or the team anything. Just think that next time you will catch that ball with your glove." Daichi smiled.

Looking up at him, you nodded. This is why he is the volleyball captain. He knows what to say when his team, or friends, need some advice. Slowly you stood up. "Thanks. Let's go." You walked out slowly and headed back to the field. 

Karasuno was up to bat. Looks like they cut them off. You could hear Tanaka and Nishinoya from the stands and you smiled softly. You could count on those guys to pump up the team anytime. 

"Y/N is back!" A first year called out in the dug out.

You headed in and sat on the bench. "The medic said to sit the rest of the game out, but I will be fine. Just a bruise."

"See was that so bad?" Mina chuckled and handed you a towel. 

You scrunched up your nose at her. "What ever."

"We are at 15-10. The game will be over soon."

You watched the field and nodded. "Nice work girls. Let's stop them here and go home!"

The game ended with it being 19- 14. Karasuno won. The team had a meeting with the coaches before they started to pack up. You held an ice pack on your stomach and grabbed your bag heading out of the dugout. Asahi took your bag like he always did, with a soft smile. "Congrats on the win"

"Yeah. They did great out there." You sighed.

"Hey you did amazing too! Don't sell yourself short." Suga pouted and poked your cheek.

"This time, ice cream on me!" Tanaka pointed at himself smiling wide.

You couldn't help but smile wider. Your boys took care of you, just like you taking care of them. "Sounds good."

Daichi rubbed your back and stayed close to you in case you needed support. It was nice to have these guys as friends. Sure they can be loud, over protective and hyper, but you wouldn't trade them for anything in the world. 

"Oh crap wait! I had plans with a friend after the game. Can I take a rain check on that ice cream Tanaka?" You gasped, how could you forget.

Asahi looked at you weird. "You aren't coming home?"

"No I am meeting someone after I put my gear away. Walk home with out me. I will let you know when I am on my way home."

Daichi looked at the time. "I gotta go get my stuff from the club room. See you guys tomorrow. Y/N take it easy." He waved and walked off.

Sugawara and Asahi looked at each other confused and shrugged. "Um okay. See you guys tomorrow." Suga left and Asahi handed you your bag. 

"Need help taking it up there? I can do it for you." Asahi looked worried.

"No no. I will be okay. Be safe walking home." You turned around and headed to your club room.

"Come on Asahi, Tanaka says he is gonna get us meat buns from coach's store!" Nishinoya jumped on Asahi laughing.

Once you put your stuff away and said bye to some of the girls, you walked down and waited by the stairs. You checked your phone to send a text but your eyes were covered.

"You know, it's not very safe to be on school grounds this late by yourself."

You jumped a little but knew that voice too well. "Oh? So then you could be in danger too right? How do you know I am not a psycho, disguised as a student here hmm?" You chuckled and turned around to look at the taller figure.

"I guess you're right. But you would be a cute psycho." Daichi chuckled. "Ready to go?"

You took his hand and intertwined both of your fingers and nodded. "Hey, thanks for staying by my side today. It really helped."

"Of course. It's my job as your boyfriend and as your friend."

You laughed then winced in pain. "That was waaay to cheesy."

Daichi laughed then let out a happy sigh.

"Ah ha! I knew it!" A voice called out to you both and you just froze not wanting to turn around. "I knew something was off when Daichi said he needed to grab his stuff on the club room, the same time Y/N Needed to go to her club room. Plus, You guys are so obvious!"

Slowly you both turn around.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————

A/N: WOW a long chapter! Also fun fact, I actually took a line drive to the stomach and let me tell ya...That hurt to much I legit had to leave the game cause it hurt so much. I had a big bruise for like 2 weeks. But I rather it be my stomach than my face. (I wore a mask but still)


	5. Chapter 5

"Aha! I knew it!"

Slowly turning you both found your silver haired best friend with his hands on his hips. He had that smile he gives when he teases someone and all you could do was look away.

"Suga...What are you talking about? We aren't-" Daichi tried to justify the situation but was cut off when Suga pointed at our hands, still intertwined. 

You chuckled. "Guess the cat is out of the bag for now. Look Suga we want to tell you guys, but we are waiting for a good time."

"It's fine guys really. I just wanted to see for myself before I asked you guys and made things awkward." Suga laughed. "I won't tell anyone. Don't worry. Where you guys headed off to?"

"We were going to a little night market." Daichi breathed out.

"Awe cute. Well have fun, but not too much fun." He winked. "Don't want to be an uncle just yet."

"Sugawara!" You yelled then winced. "I will kick you so hard that you will be stuck on the moon for the rest of your life!" You turned red.

Suga laughed and walked off waving. 

Daichi chuckled. "That's the best you could come up with?"

You huffed then walked off. "Fine I will go to the night market myself." He laughed again and ran to catch up with you.

Your guys' walk to the bus stop was nice. There wasn't too many people out right now but there were plenty of people to make you guys stand close to each other. You felt calm with Daichi. His smile, those kind brown eyes, and the way he laughed, you were at ease. You looked ahead and thought about what to do now. Maybe it was time to let people know about you guys. But what would your guys' friends say? You haven't even told Asahi. What if he feels like you can't tell him anything anymore?

"Hey, stop pouting." Daichi chuckled lightly. "Still thinking about Suga?"

You looked at the entrance to the market and nodded. "I know Suga wouldn't tell, but I just...feel bad. I haven't even told Asahi. Does that make me a bad friend? I have known him basically my whole life, and this is the only secret I have kept from him." 

Daichi shook his head. "No no. We were testing the waters out. I think now that we are comfortable with what we have now, I think it is best to start showing it. Now I am not saying we go around school waving a banner around announcing it, but you know just say 'Hey guys this is what has been going on and we are really happy' that's it." His thumb rubbed little circles into your hand and you smiled at him.

He always knew what to say. Daichi was right. Just take baby steps. But tonight, was just for you two so you would worry about tomorrow when it came. It shouldn't be too bad right? Asahi would understand. That is just the kind of friend he is. 

Looking around, you took a deep breathing in and smelling all the wonderful foods. Nodding, you gripped his hand harder and ran down the street to your favorite Takoyaki stop. You ordered a few for both of you and paid for it.

"Hey I would have gotten it." Daichi nudged you.

"Don't worry about it. Besides, you bought the food last time. Let me treat us this time. Plus it is also a thank you for holding me up and taking me to the medic at the game." You smiled wide. 

Daichi smiled and held the little boat holding the snacks and you guys started to walk while eating. You both talked about plans after school, how Mina planned a beach day for the girls, and how your parents were interested in meeting his parents soon. It felt like something out of a story. The plain girl gets the captain of a sports team who has a heart of gold and the sweetest boy. Walking and laughing, you saw a little booth for knocking some bottles over. Daichi smirked and walked over with you and bought a ticket to play. 

"Oh wow, my boyfriend is gonna try to win me a prize. How romantic."You chuckled rolling your eyes.

"Hey I have a good arm too. Maybe if you are nice I will let you choose the prize." He laughed then picked up the three balls and started to throw them.

He only managed to knock two out of six over and you let out a loud laugh then winced. "Ow ow ow. Your aim sucks so much it hurts me! Hand it over Romeo." You put your bags down buying a ticket and picked up the balls. You looked at the bottles and threw the ball sending it down the middle of the stacked bottles, causing them to knock over. You smirked and looked at the little prizes and looked at Daichi. "You wanna pick out a prize?" 

Daichi rolled his eyes. "You pick it out." He scrunched his nose knowing he lost to his girlfriend and failed, at trying to serenade her.

You laughed and looked at the prizes and smiled at a small keychain and pointed at it. The booth attendant grabbed it and handed it to you. Turning to Daichi, you smiled. "Close your eyes."

Daichi smiled and closed his eyes. There was a bit of shuffling with his bag. "If you are trying to take my money, I hate to tell ya, I only have enough to buy two meals." He chuckled.

"I am not taking," You stepped back, "I am giving. Open your eyes."

Daichi opened them and looked down at his bag. A little bird charm hung from his zipper. He smiled and looked at you. "You are really cheesy you know that right?"

You smiled and took his hand. "Just a little good luck charm for this year. This is your year captain. I know it. And I will be the reason you guys win. I put all the luck in the world in this charm" You say dramatically before pulling him in for a kiss. 

_This. This is the part in time you wish would freeze, or the world would disappear. Just to stay here. Is that to much to ask?_

After an hour at the night market, you guys decided it was time to get home. You were pretty exhausted from your game and Daichi could tell. Half of the walk was silent. Listening to the world around you. Laughter, crickets, the breeze and both of your guys' breath. It is what your perfect world sounded like. But it quickly came to an end as soon as it came to the cross street where you guys would have to part ways. 

"You sure I can't walk you home?" Daichi turned to face you. 

You shook your head. "It will be a long walk back for you. I will text you as soon as I get home, I promise."

Daichi pulled you in close. "I had fun tonight. And thank you for my luck." 

You smiled and kissed his cheek. "Night Daichi." 

"Night Y/N"

You both separated and you smiled like an idiot the whole walk home. "Wait," you paused. "What am I doing? Why are you so cheesy all of a sudden?" You face palmed yourself and groaned. The lights were still on in your house. Guess the parents are still up. Looking over to your neighbor's patio, there was a familiar figure sitting on their steps. Slowly walking over, you waved. "Isn't kinda late to be out here?"

Asahi looked over your way. "Could say the same about you." He smiled. "So, mystery man didn't walk you home?"

You sat on the porch next to him. "No. He said if he didn't get home by 11, he would turn into a pumpkin." Setting down your bags you looked at him then at the sky. "Hey Asahi."

"Hmm?"

Silence fell over both of you. You knew you should tell Asahi tomorrow with Daichi, but telling a group of guys all together doesn't seem right. It had to be now.

"I have been dating someone...for two months now..."

Asahi looked at you. "W-What? Really? That's great right? Who is he?"

 _Our best friend. Your best friend. Your team captain. My crush since late first year._

"Um...promise not to freak?"

"Of course. You know I support you. Well, unless he was some bad guy, then I would draw the line and would beat you up."

You stayed quiet.

"Oh woah I-I was just kidding. I wouldn't beat you up. I wouldn't agree with you dating a criminal, but doesn't mean I would hit you or anything-" He rambled trying to defend himself.

"It's Daichi."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Look Daichi and Asahi own a piece of my heart equally. But there will be more Asahi coming up soon. Don't worry!


	6. Chapter 6

"It's Daichi." You stared straight ahead.

"Huh? L-Like our Daichi? Volleyball Daichi? Daichi Sawamura?" He looked at you.

Nodding slowly then sighing looking up. "I wanted to tell you. But, You weren't talking to me when we started going out. Then when we started talking again, you were avoiding him so I thought you were gonna feel like you had to be forced to talk to them or join the team again or something like that. I was scared." You looked at him. "Are you mad?"

"What? No no of course not.I mean you can tell me anything you know that right? But I am not gonna stand in your way of happiness. You can trust me ya know."

Hearing him say that felt like the world was lifted off your shoulders. You smiled at him and leaned on him. "You are still my top guy. You are always there. Well actually you may be tied with Suga."

He glanced at you shocked. "What?"

"Suga is my not real booty call at 3 a.m. when I need advice or need to bug someone when you don't answer me." You laughed softly.

He shook his head chuckling. "Wow." He smiled and leaned his head on yours. "Okay I love you and would hate to tell you, but you smell like sweat and dirt." He stood up.

You gasped and stood up grabbing your bags. "Rude." You smiled and looked at him. "Asahi, welcome back to the team. I'm really happy I get to see you play again. Good night." You walked over to your house. Walking in quietly, you took off your shoes and placed your gear in the closet. "I'm home."

"A little late huh?" Your dad said while looking at the t.v. .

"She had a game then a date remember?" Your mom hit his arm. "How was the game? You look beat."

"We won, I got one home run, and oh yeah, hit by a line drive and had to sit out the rest of the game in the 5th inning." You took off your jacket and hung it up. 

"What?" Your mom stood up and walked over to you and started to look over you. "Where did you get hit? Is it bad? Are you sitting out in other games? Pre-lims are coming up."

Lifting your shirt to show her the huge bruise, you sighed. "Luckily it isn't as bad as it looks. I just need to take it easy, but I can play the next game. Nothing is broken or badly damaged. Just a bruise." You put your shirt down and looked at her. "Oh um when did you want to have dinner with Daichi and his parents?"

"Hmm ask him if next week on Wednesday works, maybe 7?"

You nodded. "I will ask. Now, please excuse me, Asahi stated I smell like a dug out and I must shower now." You walked to your room and shut your door, throwing your school bag on your desk. Grabbing your phone, you texted Daichi. 

**Y/N:**

**Hey lover boy, I am home now. Also, my mother has requested you and your parents' presence next Wednesday at 7. Does that work?**

Waiting for him to text back you grabbed out some clean pajamas and a towel. 

**Bird Dad:**

**That's good to hear. I got a little worried. That works.**

**Y/N:**

**Coolio. Oh and one thing. Asahi knows about us now. I had to tell him. I felt guilty. Sorry.**

**Bird Dad:**

**Don't worry about it. I am glad you go to tell him. Is he cool?**

**Y/N:**

**Yeah. He said he was happy for us.**

You walked over to the bathroom and started the shower. After getting undressed and stepping in, you let out a sigh. It felt nice. It was a long day and you could feel all the sweat wash off. Scrubbing off the dirt, you started to think about tomorrow's practice based off of what you thought the team needed to work on. Humming to an outside radio, you softly rubbed your bruise. 'Maybe I am going to need to start wearing a vest' you chuckled. You knew you were going to have to pick up some sun glasses. 

After a few more minutes of washing up, you stepped out to change and brush your teeth. Letting out a yawn, you headed back to your room. Hearing it vibrate you picked it up and looked at who was calling, and smiled.

"Don't you know it is kinda late. I am not sure if my boyfriend would like me staying up and talking with a cutie."

A chuckle was heard. "Well, I think he wanted me to tell you to answer your texts. He thought you fell asleep on him."

You looked at the few messages that Daichi had left you while you were showering. "Tell him, that I smelled like dirt and sweat, and he didn't even tell me on our date. So I showered and missed his texts." You flopped on your bed. "It's late Daichi~"

"I just wanted to tell you good night and ask what time was your practice tomorrow?" There was shuffling in the background.

"I am practicing with All Stars tomorrow at 2 until 4. What's up?"

"Just asking since we are practicing all day tomorrow, but I wanted to see if you wanted me to pick you up a drink and snacks for practice."

A smile crept to your face. "Yeah, I have to get the rest of my gear from the club room tomorrow so I can drop by your practice before I go to mine. Mina is driving us over to practice."

"Sounds good. So see you tomorrow okay? Sleep well."

"Good night Daichi." You smiled biting your lip. "I had fun tonight." You hung up and put your phone on it's charger and closed your eyes. 

In the morning.

You went on a light run with Asahi like usual. It was just to the Sakanoshita shop and back. It was kind of a quiet run today. The most you guys said were a few words to let each other know when to cross a street or to slow down. Today was going to be a weird day. On the way home, you nudged his side. "You okay?"

He looked at you and nodded. "Yea. Just wish I got some more sleep. Preparing for my history test was rough last night."

"You could have slept in this morning. I could have gone on the run by myself."

"I'm fine Y/N. I needed this to clear my head anyways." He slowed down once you guys reached your street.

Walking to your house, you turned his way. "I don't have practice until two today. But I need to pick up my gear from the club room and Daichi said he was getting me some drinks and a snack for practice. So I will walk you to school."

Asahi nodded. "Sounds good. See you in an hour okay?"

You nodded and headed inside. Your mom was up and getting ready for work. 

"Morning ma." Taking off your shoes then waved to her.

"Morning. Do you want breakfast? I kinda made extra."

"I am not hungry but can I take some to Asahi?"

She smiled and nodded then packed it into a box. You walked into your room and changed into your practice uniform. Looking through your box of hair accessories, you put some clips in your hair that Asahi got you for the new term. You had issues with having your side hair coming in your face during games and Asahi thought he would help you out. Every new school year, he would buy you these little (favorite color) clips. 

**Last year in grade school**

**"Y/N, here." Asahi handed you a small box with a little bow on top.**

**You opened them and saw two little white hair clips. Asahi took them out one by one and clipped them in your hair.**

**"Asahi thank you!"**

**"O-of course. I asked if I could get you these clips since I see your hair move in your face sometimes when you play." He turned red and tried to look away.**

You grabbed a sweater then headed back to the kitchen. You grabbed a piece of fruit from a plate and leaned on the counter looking at your mom. "Daichi says he and his parents can come on Wednesday. I am gonna grab some dessert from Auntie's shop after school for that night."

"Uh no no no. I will make something. What is Daichi's favorite?"

You gave your mom a look. "Ma, you can make really good food, but desserts are not your specialty."

She gasped and smacked your hand away when reaching for more fruit. 

"Ow!" You pulled back your hand rubbing it then quickly got up grabbing Asahi's breakfast then headed towards the door. "Sorry! Bye see you later!" You grabbed your bag and shoes then headed out before she could yell at you.

After closing the door you breathed out. "Jeez." You put your stuff down then slipped on your shoes. There was still some time before picking up Asahi.

**Y/N🥎🌟: Asahiiiiii~~~ Don't eat. My mom packed you some left overs from this morning. Hurry up cause I think she is gonna kick my butt if I am not on my way to school anytime soon.**

**Asahi🏐🐻: OOH I will have to thank her later. What did you do this time? I will be out in 5 min. I am trying to find my water bottle.** **  
**

**Y/N🥎🌟: I said her desserts sucked. Ooops** **  
**

A few moments later, Asahi came out from his house saying his goodbyes to his parents. It left a smile on your face because this was the first time in a while going to a morning practice. You handed him the yellow wrapped box and then turned around to start walking. 

"Thank you." He unwrapped it and opened the box. "This smells good. Did you eat already?"

Shaking your head you looked at your phone and texted Daichi letting him know you were on your way with Asahi. "I wasn't too hungry this morning. I had like two pieces of fruit before I got kicked out of the house."

Asahi started to eat. The walk was just like your run. Quiet. Maybe it was just cause Asahi was eating, but it just felt odd. He hadn't noticed your clips yet. They were the ones from last year and you wanted to tell him you needed new ones.

"Asahi."

"Hmm?" He looked at you while sticking some food in his mouth.

"It's a new year..." You hopped on the edge of a small wall and balanced.

"Mhmm." He looked up at you.

You looked at him and pushed the clip up a bit. "And my hair is getting a bit longer."

He looked at you and chuckled. "I haven't found a nice pair yet. I don't want to grab just any set to give you." He finished his food and put the box in his bag. 

You stopped walking and looked at him. The only thing this man could kill you with, is his kindness. You started to fake sniffle and cry then hopped on his back holding tight. "ASAHII!"

He was throw off balance a bit but held onto your legs so you wouldn't fall off. "It's our last year, and I want them to be nice ones in case I cant send you ones in time for college."

Honestly, Asahi knew you too well and you could cry right now but you didn't feel like right now was the time. "Asahi don't talk like that. You make it sound like we are never going to see each other again. You are crazy to think I won't come back here and visit you." You hid in the back of his neck. 

Asahi smiled and continued to walk. You held onto Asahi until you guys got closer to the school when you finally hopped off when you saw a few students walk by. "I am going to go to our club room to change bags and grab my gear then meet you in the gym okay?"

He nodded and you both walked your separate ways. Walking up to your club room, you pulled out your key and unlocked it. It was cold in the room and when you walked to your locker you saw the room was kinda a mess. Sighing, you opened your locker and grabbed the smaller bag and switched out your gear. You spent a few minutes after to clean up. 'Going to have to talk to Mina about having the girls clean up better.' After about 10 minutes of cleaning, you headed out and went to the volleyball gym. There were sounds of volleyballs being hit. Slowly walking in, you made your way to the ladder. Saying hello to Takeda and Ukai and Kyoko on your way over, a ball went right in front of you. It made you jump and gasp and look over to who hit it. 

"Sorry! Oh hello Y/N." Nishinoya walked over to grab the ball.

"Morning Noya. No worries!" You smiled and high fived him.

"Y/N! Are you okay? You need to watch out when we play." Daichi walked over and put his hands on your shoulders to check on you.

"Okay dad." You laughed, but he didn't find it funny. "Sorry...I am okay, really. I will be sitting up there until Mina gets here okay?"

Daichi smiled softly and pulled you in for a hug. "You feeling better?" 

You nodded and hugged back. "Yep. Just really sore."

"Enough you love birds, We need our captain back in the game." Suga wiggled his eye brows as he teased you guys.

Looking over at him your smirked. 'Its now or never.'

"You mean I can't give your captain some good luck in today's practice? Maybe like...this." You kissed Daichi on the cheek then looked at him smiling. "Good luck. Have fun." You smiled and headed up the ladder.

There were gasps and Daichi just stood still processing how you announced it and slowly turned to the team and cleared his throat. "Okay let's get back to practice."

Noya and Tanaka yelled "What?!" They looked over at Kyoko.

"I think we need some good luck Kyoko." They said and stood next to her putting their cheeks in the air.

"No." She said bluntly and walked towards Ukai and Takeda to take notes.

'I did I just do?!' You turned to face the wall and mentally hit it.

"So wait, are they actually love birds? Like together, I mean?" Hinata said to Kageyama. 

The taller boy looked at him and then turned around to get in position. "So what. Focus on the game."


	7. Chapter 7

You watched practice for a bit and when Mina texted she was on her way to the school, you stood up to stretch. Rubbing your bruise slightly then headed down the ladder carefully with your bags. Daichi noticed and called a quick time out so you wouldn't get hit by a stray ball. 

"How many times I gotta tell you not to come down during a set?" He walked over going into protective mode.

You chuckled. "Sorry captain, but I gotta head out and I am fine."

He sighed with a soft smile then hugged you kissing your head. "Let me grab your stuff." He walked out to his bag and pulled out a few snacks and water.

"Y/N!" Nishinoya jumped over to you and looked up at you. "Are you really dating Daichi?"

You nodded. "We wanted to tell you guys sooner, but it didn't help that you were suspended either."

Nishinoya pointed at Daichi while looking at you. "Don't hurt our captain." He then pointed at you. "I know you won't but someone has to say it."

You laughed. "Are you his dad?"

"Yea! Don't hurt Daichi!" Tanaka and Hinata jumped in.

"Oh. Guys, I would never hurt him."

"Enough!" Daichi scolded them but then they looked at him.

"Also, don't hurt Y/N. She is our number one cheerleader and if she stops seeing us, you are dead."

You laughed harder and gripped your side. "Guys! Chill out. I would never stop seeing you guys play."

You turned towards Asahi and Suga. "You guys are awfully quiet."

"I already talked to you guys." Suga smirked.

Asahi shrugged. "I am fine."

You looked at your phone when it buzzed. Your captain arrived. "Gotta go my boys. All Starts season games start soon." You grabbed the things from Daichi and kissed his cheek and headed out. "Asahi, text me when you are on your way home!" Quickly running to the front of the school and to Mina's car.

"Hello! Oh you have food." Mina said out her window.

Throwing your stuff in the back seat then getting in the front to buckle up. "Those are mine. Daichi got me them."

Mina started to drive off. "Daichi? What does he have like, a thing for you?" She chuckled.

Crap... "Well..." You dragged out.

Mina looked at you then back at the road. "Shut up. Nuh uh! He told you he like you?"

"Yes... 2 months ago...And funny story, we have been together since then." You let out a nervous laugh.

You swore you heard something crack. "What?! Why didn't you tell me?"

"We wanted to see how we worked out first before making it public. I wanted to tell you, but we weren't ready." You looked at her.

"Mmmm...Man guess Ko was right about him dating someone. I thought it was going to be Michimiya." She sighed dramatically.

Yeah. who guessed it. They would be cute together I guess. Volleyball team captains, they are great friends, she's pretty-

"Oh crap I am so sorry I said that. Not that you aren't good for him. I just thought you kinda had a thing for Asahi and they are kinda close like you guys are." She noticed you were thinking about it.

"Asahi? I mean, maybe in middle school when I learned what a crush was. But once we got to high school, I realized I cherish our friendship of almost 13 years too much. Like if anything went wrong, I wouldn't want that to go down the drain. Plus isn't there a rule, not to date your best friend of like, more than 7 years?"

She laughed. "No. But I get what you are saying. And that's cute. But you scored with Daichi too." Mia sighed. "I want a boyfriend. Who else is single on the team?"

"Oh my god Mina!" you laughed.

Practice was held at Aoba Johsai today which you dreaded. That annoying Oikawa flirts with the girls on his way to his practice. He stops by since he knows 3 of the girls on the team. All Stars consists of 13 girls. 2 from Karasuno, 3 from Aoba Johsai, 2 from Shiratorizawa, 3 from Date Tech and 3 from Johzenji. No one pays attention to him and you find it hilarious. Sure he is pretty, but he is also pretty annoying. 

Mina pulled up in the parking lot and got out of the car. You guys saw the girls from Date Tech and Shiratorizawa and waved. Grabbing your stuff, you all walked to the field. There was a small crowd near the dug outs. 

"Here we go again." One of the girls from Date Tech groaned. 

"Hey Mina, a single volleyball player!" You laughed and teased her about her comment from earlier.

"No thank you. He is as flat as they come." You all laughed at her remark.

Walking over you guys squeezed through the little fan club making your way into the dug out.

"Awe the rest of the team is here. Excuse me ladies, gotta cheer on our girls." Oikawa leaned on the gate. "Hello ladies."

"Hi Oikawa." Some of the girls said with sarcasm.

"You miss me? Haven't seen you guys since summer practices."

"With every bullet so far." You mumbled then quickly covered your mouth. 

Oikawa looked at you. "Ah Karasuno. Played your boys the other day. They seem a little rusty."

But they won? "Oh really?" You grabbed out your gear and hung up your bag. "I could have sworn they won."

"Tch. Barely." He mumbled.

"Bye Oikawa." You walked out on the field to see if Johzenji and Aoba Josai needed help setting up. 

Practice was long today. The team made beginner mistakes. Maybe it was because you guys haven't practiced in a while but things like over throwing the ball or not calling for the ball and crashing into each other, made you guys practice till you had a round with no mistakes. Heading back to the dugout to pack up. Taking a drink of the juice Daichi gave you, your phone rang. Picking it up you saw it was Asahi. 

"Hello?"

"Hey Y/N. Your'e not home yet? My mom made you guys some of that milk bread your dad likes, and he said you were still out. Everything okay?"

You chuckled. "Yeah. practice lasted longer today. I am packing up right now, Mina and I are gonna get some food, then she will drop me off at home. I will probably be home at-" You checked the time then went back to the call while picking up your bag, "Maybe 8:30." 

"Oh okay. Text me on your way home. Be safe." He said softly. 

"Okay dad~." You chuckled. "Bye Asahi. I will come over when I get back okay?"

"Mhm. Bye." He hung up.

"Mmmm Lover boy number 2?" Mina nudged you as you both walked out to the car. 

"Oh shut up. It's just Asahi. We had a study session today. Plus his mom made us milk bread."

Mina nodded and waved to the team while throwing her bags in the back. You did the same and hopped in the front. 

"Oi, Karasuno girls!" A male called out and it cause you guys to groan. "Tell your boys hello for me and I hope to see you guys at our next game. Show you what a winning team looks like." Oikawa smiled.

"Loserkawa, we aren't interested in you! Plus she's taken by their captain."

"Mina!" You yelled at her and you both buckled up and drove off.

"Ha! She called you loserkawa too." Iwazumi laughed and Oikawa frowned.

"Bye Mina. See you Monday." You called out as you grabbed your stuff from your captain's car.

She honked and drove off. You tossed your bags over your fence then went to Asahi's door and knocked. There was some shuffling and the door opened. 

"Oh Y/N sweetie. Nice to see you. Are you hear for Asahi? He is in the back." His mom stood to the side and smiled. "My you have grown. I feel like I hardly see you anymore."

You smiled and walked in taking off your shoes and grabbing the slippers you leave there. "Sorry Mrs. Azumane. Practicing with two teams has taken a bit of a toll on my free time." You put your slippers on and headed to the backyard. 

"I heard you are in the start up for All Stars. Asahi told me and we are so happy for you. I told him we have to go see you play, but he said we would probably embarrass you." She chuckled. "Maybe embarrass him."

You let out a soft laugh. "I would love for you guys to come watch me play. Thank you." You walked outside and saw Asahi practicing some receives. 

Leaning on the door frame, you crossed your arms and smiled watching him. You truly missed watching him play. He was so confident on the court, but this big ol'softie off it. You remembered how he convinced you to play one the first time. He was so passionate about it, and you wanted to share that passion with him, even if you didn't like it as much as he did. 

**"Y/N, I saw some of the older kids at school playing volleyball and it looked like fun. The way they hit the ball hard on the ground looked to cool! Come play with me." A little Asahi that was actually the same height as you took your small hand and ran to a basket to pick out a volleyball.**

**"Asahi. It looks like it hurts if you hit it hard. Can't we play catch again?" You complained.**

**"Just try it with me okay?" He grabbed a ball and smiled at you.**

The confidence he had back then was just so pure. Your mom says she remembers you coming home that day with furrowed brows. You told her you wanted to play volleyball with Asahi but wanted to play softball. You loved that there was more action in your opinion in softball than volleyball. But you loved Asahi with all your little 6 year old heart. 

Once you got into sixth grade you told him you couldn't play volleyball anymore. You wanted to join the middle school softball team. That's when you guys started building a name for your guy's school sports career. Asahi from Seukudai Middle, a talented spiker, and Y/N, the player that could play almost any position the coach put her in. Despite being in different clubs and having different practice schedules, you guys were inseparable.

"You having fun there Asahi?" You smiled and walked up to him catching the ball.

Asahi jumped a bit from you startling him then smiled. "Hey. How long you been here?"

"A few minutes." You bumped the ball up to him and he bumped it back to you. "Asahi."

"Hmm." He stayed focused on the ball.

"Do you think we would be closer friends if I played volleyball?"

"Huh?" he caught the ball and looked at you. "What are you talking about?"

"Just thinking about something. Do you think we would be closer if I decided to play volleyball instead of softball?" You ran your fingers through your hair.

"Y/N...We have been friends for almost 13 years, live literally right next to each other, and go to the same school. I don't think anyone can get closer than that. Did something happen? Did I do something wrong?"

"No no no." You waved your hands frantically. "I was just thinking while watching you. I thought about how you first got into volleyball and it just made me think about what our friendship would be like if I was also in volleyball."

You had no idea exactly why you would ask that, but you had that thought of possibly not being good enough for Daichi since you don't play, so would that mean you weren't good enough to be friends with Asahi?

"I think that we would actually get tired of each other. I mean, both of us only talking about volleyball seems boring. So no, I don't think we would be closer." He set the ball up again towards you.

You smiled softly not expecting that answer from him and bumped the ball back to him. "You always know what to say Asahi."

He smiled turning a bit red. "So how was practice?"

You guys talked about both our your guys' practices for a bit before just sitting in the ground and talking about hopes for your teams. Making it to Pre-Lims, going to the Quarter finals, Miyagi Rep games, and then winning nationals. You guys tried to figure out how many games you could see each other play, and sighed when you realized it was very little. Looking up at the sky, you closed your eyes and leaned on his shoulder. 

"Asahi, what will I do with out you in college." 

He looked up and stayed quiet for a bit to think of what to say. "You are going to become this really cool softball player. Maybe a party goer, but you would focus on softball. And then you are going to be interviewed by sports tv stations, and tell them it was all thanks to me." He chuckled.

You couldn't help but giggle. "Totally. 'Ah how am I so lucky with winning? Well you see, my friend Asahi from Miyagi put this spell on me that just makes me lucky. His wise words of wisdom, and that smile. Makes me lucky.' Like that?" you laughed.

He laughed with you and nodded. "Exactly. Then I am going to be famous."

You held on to his arm and yawned. "It is going to be so boring with out you. Who else is going to keep me out of trouble?"

Asahi blushed a bright red and looked away. "Whoever it is, better keep you in check cause I am not so sure I want to be called at 3 in the morning to bail you out of jail."

You let out a gasp and hit his arm. "I would never!...I would call at 2 in the morning." You laughed.

He rubbed his arm then smiled at your laughter. It made him feel at home seeing you so happy. But he wanted to know why you brought up that weird question earlier. Asahi looked back up and took his hair out of the tight bun it was in and let it fall. You stared at how long his hair was. "Asahi are you going to ever cut your hair?" You took a strand of his hair and looked at him.

He shrugged. "Maybe, I like my long hair." A slight breeze flew by and you smiled at your giant friend.

"Maybe we should get you some clips then." You chuckled and ran your hand through his hair. 

He laughed and closed his eyes. "Maybe."

A few moments later you stood up and stretched. "I am going to head home now. I am pretty beat. No run tomorrow, I know I will be sore."

Asahi stood up and walked with you inside. "Sounds good. Maybe we could do some history homework and watch T.V.?"

You slipped out of your slippers and then into your regular shoes. "Yea. Noon okay?"

"Yep." He opened the door and you walked out. "Night Y/N."

"Night Asahi." You waved and headed home grabbing your bags by the gate and headed inside.

Sleep sounded so good right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> A/N: This chapter had a cute ending. An old friend of mine used to play with my hair when we got bored and I miss that. ~w~


	8. Chapter 8

In the morning you woke up to that loud alarm you forgot to turn off. Groaning, you looked out the window then shut your phone off. Just laying there you thought about what you had planned this week. Studying with Asahi today, then morning batting practice at 7 on Monday, nothing Tuesday, regular practice on Wednesday and dinner with Daichi and his parents, then morning and regular practice on Thursday....

Sighing you turned on your side and held your pillow close trying to go back to sleep. There was a big thud that made you jump out of bed and head out to the living room. "Ma? Pa? is everything okay? What was that?"

"Oh did we wake you little one? Sorry, I was helping your mother get something down from the top shelf but some boxes fell." You went to pick up some of the boxes.

"We are. It just missed me. Sorry to wake you." You mother re assured you.

You shook your head. "I forgot to turn off my alarm so I was already up." You yawned and put the last box on the table. 

"No run this morning?" Your dad asked while putting the boxes back up.

"Nah. I was to exhausted from yesterday and plus Asahi and I are studying today for our history test." 

"Oh well go back to sleep little girl. We will put these back." Smiling sweetly, your dad rubbed your back.

"I am not a little girl pa." You groaned and walked back to your room and flopped on your bed. 

Looking around your room you smiled then got up and grabbed the sweater Daichi lent you after one of your practices. You put it on then looked at yourself in the mirror grabbing your phone and taking a picture of your self in it and sent it to Daichi.

**Y/N(❁'◡'❁):**

***Sent Image***

**Crow Dad🖤🧡:**

**1\. Good morning.**

**2\. Why are you up this early on a Sunday**

**3\. Are those sailor moon pajama pants?**

You face palmed your self and laid on your bed then quickly texted him.

**Y/N(❁'◡'❁):**

**1\. -_-**

**2\. Cause my parents dropped boxes and woke me up**

**3\. -_-**

**Crow Dad🖤🧡:**

**I am kidding!! You still have that? I thought I lost it at a practice.**

**Y/N:**

**Of course I still have it. You never asked for it back so I kept it till you asked.**

Your phone rang nearly scaring you to death but you answered. 

"Why did you call me~~" You whined with a smile on your face.

"You woke me up so now you get to deal with me, haha." Daichi said groggy but still laughed.

"You could have ignored me. Gone back to sleep. Why don't you go back to sleep okay?"

"Not when you look so cute in my sweater. Where was it? I thought I lost it." He yawned.

"Bro, you legit gave it to me on our first unofficial date." You swore you were ready to take it off and somehow throw it at him through the phone. 

"I am joking. But you do look cute and comfy."

You let out a yawn. "It is comfy. So,,, you excited for Wednesday?"

"Mhm. I know our parents have met a few times but nothing to where we all got to know each other. Do wee need to bring anything?"

"Besides your cute smile and your parents?" You chuckled lightly, "Nah. But if you want to earn brownie points with my mom, anything with a Sakura flower print. She thinks it is the cutes thing in the world." 

Daichi laughed. "Noted." 

You smiled at the thought of introducing him properly to your parents. "Well captain, I will let you go back to sleep, and hopefully I can get some sleep before I meet Asahi later. Text you later?"

"Yea. Tell the giant I say hello. get some sleep little lady." He chuckled and hung up.

_Little lady? That was new. I don't think we have given each other nicknames...I just call him captain..._

You felt the blush paint across your cheeks and smiled like an idiot. Slowly shutting your eyes, you began to drift off. Snuggling closer to the sleeves you held onto as if you would wake up and they would be gone.

Your phone went off at 10:30, reminding you that you were meeting Asahi. Getting back up you slowly walked to your dresser and grabbed some clothes. It was a nice day out so maybe Asahi could come over and you guys could chill in your backyard while you both studied. 

After changing and throwing your clothes into the hamper, noting to give the sweater back to Daichi in hopes that he will give you a new one so you could have that vanilla musk smell. You then headed to the kitchen and looked around. There were new items everywhere. These dishes and decor only came out when a big event was happening. The last time you saw these was dad last exhibit a year ago. Were these all for when Daichi and his parents came over? It looked like we were expecting royalty here. Or even bigger, my grandmother from my dad's side. The thought made you shiver.

While texting Asahi that he should come over to your place, yo made yourself a little brunch smoothie. Nothing too fancy but something you loved to have. You looked around the fridge for making some sandwiches for you and Asahi later while you blended your drink. 

"What are you doing little one?" Your dad popped in wondering why you were making so much noise.

"Making my breakfast and some lunch for later when Asahi comes over. Hey, why did you guys bring out the fancy dishware? Do you have an event coming up?"

"Uh yeah. Meeting my little girl's boyfriend and his parents. That is a big deal." He held onto you teasingly.

"Daaad~" You groaned. "You have met them before. Makes me think grandma is coming over." You both got silent.

"Please, if grandma was coming over, your mother would have us cleaning every little nook and cranny." He let you go but held on to your shoulders. "My little girl is growing up."

"You sound like you are marrying me off to Daichi." You rolled your eyes and grabbed a cup to pour your smoothie. "You guys are over reacting."

He laughed and helped make lunch for you and your tall friend. "I always thought you would end up with Asahi to be honest. You guys are so close already."

"Oh great not you too. Mina already had this talk with me, please no. Asahi is my best friend." You groaned.

Your dad chuckled and set the sandwiches in the fridge. "I know I know. But hey, you guys would have tall kids with great hair" He mimicked Asahi flipping his hair.

You spit your drink out and coughed. "Dad! Go work on your piece!" you shooed him out of the kitchen. 

He laughed and walked to his office room. Your dad will be the death of you. After cleaning up the smoothie you spit out you checked your phone and texted Daichi.

**Y/N(❁'◡'❁):**

**You better feel like royalty on Wednesday because your presence in our house is driving me crazy. IT'S NOT EVEN THE DAY YET! ಠ_ಠ**

**Crow Dad🖤🧡:**

**??**

**Y/N(❁'◡'❁):**

**You will see**

There was a knock at your door and you walked over opening the door. "Asahi!" You smiled and then remembered what your dad said and quickly turned around. "Let's go out back." You stated clearing your throat.

Poor Asahi was so confused and walked in changing into his slippers. "Hi?" He followed you through the kitchen to the back glancing at the boxes of dishes and fancy decor. "Is your grandmother coming over?" 

"Oh god no." You laughed remembering how Asahi saw how your family got when your grandma came to town once and it was like you guys were preparing for Armageddon. "My parents are bringing it out for a dinner date with Daichi and his parents."

Asahi furrowed his brows and walked outside. "Are you guys like getting married?"

"Asahi!" You hit his arm with your book not to hard but enough to make him laugh. 

"I am kidding. Sorry." 

You both sat down on the porch and opened up your books. "Okay, let's start with that practice test packet."

About an hour and a half later, you placed your work down and leaned against the cool wall. You looked over at Asahi and smiled softly. He was such as hard worker when it came to school. Sure he got pretty decent grades, but he still put in so much effort. You admired how dedicated he was to school and volleyball. Sure you balanced both pretty well, but you focused on school more. It made you think about what you will do when you stop playing softball. You can't play forever. 

"Y/N? Did you get the answer for the 5th one? That is the only one I couldn't figure out." Ahasi broke your train of thought.

"Hmm? Oh yeah here." You handed him your packet you finished and stood up. "You hungry? Thirsty? I made some sandwiches."

"Sure." He smiled as you walked off back inside.

While grabbing a pitcher of water you looked at the counter and dropped the plastic pitcher and yelped. "Ah!"

Your dad ran into the kitchen and looked at you. "What happened? Are you okay?!"

You pointed at the rhino beetle on the counter and stepped back as your dad let out a small yell too. This caused Asahi to run in. "Are you guys okay? W-What happened? Do I need to call the ambulance? The police?"

"Ashai, the beetle!" You pointed as your dad hid behind you.

He looked over at the huge rhino beetle then looked at you and your dad and laughed. "You both are related." He walked over to the counter and picked up the beetle carefully and took it outside. 

You and your dad let out a deep breath and you rubbed your face. Then looked at your best friend who walked back inside to wash his hands. "Thank you Asahi."

Your dad cleared his throat. "I was uh...testing to see if Asahi would come rescue you. Seems like I was correct."

Asahi laughed softly. "Of course Mr. L/N. I know how much you guys, I mean Y/N, is scared of them." You both watched your dad go back to his room.

You laughed nervously then cleaned up the water you spilled. "My night in shinning armor."

Asahi turned a slight shade of red and helped you clean up. "You okay though? Nothing broken or bruised?" 

You shook your head. "No I just spilled the water." You said as you stood up and filled the pitcher back up. "Okay, let's eat, then correct our packets, then I was thinking we could go to the mall when my mom gets home. I need your help picking out something for Wednesday."

"Uh why me?" Asahi stood up and grabbed the plate of food from you. 

"Cause you surprisingly have good fashion taste. When you picked out my look for my cousin's wedding last year, I almost outdid her. I almost looked better than the bride Asahi!" You smiled as you both sat down on the porch again. "Plus we haven't really hung out outside of doing school or sports stuff. And now with you back on the team, I know we wont really hang out a lot."

Asahi took a bite of a sandwich and looked at you. It is true you were happy he was back on the team because he was like 10 times more happy, but with you on two teams and him back with his boys, it was going to get harder soon when you guys had games. 

"Yeah I guess you are right. Besides, sounds fun." He smiled.

You also took a bit of a sandwich and poured the both of you a cup of water. "Okay let me look at our packets and you read off the answers." You took the sandwich and took another bite as you grabbed yours and Asahi's packet. He read off the answers from the key your teacher gave you guys and you corrected them.

After a few minutes, you handed him his packet and he sighed. "Hey you didn't do so bad. You passed with a 78!" You tried cheering him up. 

"Yeah I guess. I just seconded guessed myself on some." He looked at your paper. "A 90?! How?"

You shrugged. "I make up little rhymes or connect some of the people and events to real life things. But I got stuck on the last two questions about the castles. I always switch them up." You groaned.

Asahi chuckled at how you got so bent out of shape over your scores. He remembered that you and Suga were tied in homeroom for grades, but it made him think about how smart you were in your subjects. He also thought about how you were in a photography class, yet he has never seen your pictures. Sure the pictures you post on social media were cool, but he never saw you take photos that aren't posted.

"Asahi?" You waved you hand in front of him and snapped him out of the trance he was in. "Did you short circuit?"

He jumped back a bit then shook his head. "Just thinking about something."

You shrugged and started to pick up. "Let's go inside and play some games or something while we wait for my mom." You stood up and balanced your books and the tray of bread crumbs walking inside and placing them on the counter with Asahi following you with his bag and your guys' cups.

After rinsing everything you turned to Asahi and jumped on his back. "On ward my steed!" You pointed towards your room.

He carefully held onto you and looked at you with one eyebrow up. "I thought I was the night in shinning armor." He walked to your room.

"Yea well now this princess needs a steed. And since bugs are the only thing I can't handle, I will now slay anything in my way- Oof!" He threw you on your bed. "Hey!"

He pouted. "I am not being demoted to steed." He saw you rub your side where you were hit two days ago and he went from a teasing tone to worried. "I'm sorry! Did that hurt? I totally forgot!"

You laughed. "I am fine. It just hurt a bit but like I said, this princess can handle anything but bugs!" You jabbed his side with your finger. "I call player 1."

Ashai relaxed and handed you the controller and grabbed his. Always your player 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> A/N: I have been in such a big Asahi mood that I wanna just kiss his stupid cute face
> 
> ༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ


	9. Chapter 9

You and Asahi played a few rounds of (Favorite Game) until you heard your mom come home from work. Sticking the game on pause, you stumbled out of your room and looked for her. "Ma, how was work?" You stood in front of the door way and looked at her.

"Oh it was great. The client who wanted that big butterfly mural found the perfect spot! It is going to be by an elementary school." She smiled and looked at a pair of shoes she knew where not her husband's or daughter's. "Oh, is Asahi here?"

As if on cue, he stepped out of your room wondering where you went. "Hello Mrs. L/N." He gave a friendly smile.

"Aw Asahi. I hear you are back on the volleyball team. That is wonderful! Y/N says you came into practice like a bad ass."

Ashai turned red and rubbed the back of his head. "Ah well I wouldn't say that."

"Whaaat? You totally where! You were all like 'SUGAAAAAA!'" you mimicked him, "Then hit the ball so hard I am pretty sure it could break someone's arm!" You jumped up and pretended to spike a ball.

Your mom laughed. "I am sure it was amazing. We will have to go see you play again." She smiled brightly. "Ready to go? I am just going to change, say hi to your father and then we can go."

"Oh! Asahi is gonna come help me pick out an outfit. That's okay right?" You nodded and smiled that smile you knew would charm your parents.

She laughed and walked towards your father's office. "Of course. Hello? I am home." She shut the door and had a conversation with him.

You turned to Asahi and poked his stomach. "You should give your self more credit sometimes. You really are amazing Asahi." 

If there were a brighter shade of red, it would be named Asahi because this boy, felt his face heat up in embarrassment and being caught off guard that you talk about him to your parents. He laughed nervously and nodded. 

"S-Sure." 

You laughed at your giant friend and kept poking his side. He smiled and chuckled trying to move away from you but your smirked and kept poking him.

"Hey!" he tried to move around your hand then started poking you and you let out a loud laugh.

He knew were ticklish and started getting back at you and your laughter grew.

"A-Asahi!" Tears were forming from how hard you were laughing. You grabbed his arms and tried to relax. "I s-surrender! I surrender!" Letting out another string of laughter.

Asahi laughed and eventually stopped when your mother came out from your parents room and smiled at you guys. "You both are hyper today."

Trying to calm down and wiping your tears away, you guys apologized. It had been a while since you laughed that hard and it made your side hurt even more. But, it was okay because you were happy.

At the mall you guys looked in a few stores and you didn't really find anything that stood out to you. The three of you sat at a table enjoying a cup of lemonade from one of the kiosks. You wondered why you were getting so worked up about some outfit you would probably only wear once. You didn't really care if you looked fancy, but this is what you do when you meet your boyfriend's parents right? You are supposed to look nice, and pretty. It was so foreign to you since you only dressed up for school events, art shows for your parents, softball dine ins and of course when your grandmother came to visit. 

"Let's look at a few more shops then maybe try again tomorrow if you don't like anything." Your mother reassured you. 

You nodded and stood up. "Sounds good."

Asahi stood up and nudged your side. "You will find something, I know it. And knowing Daichi, it doesn't need to be crazy fancy."

Smiling at your big friend you breathed out. "You're right. It's just Daichi." 

Walking into a store you looked around and picked out a few things while your mom got somethings and surprisingly, Asahi finally handed you something. You headed towards the changing room and went into a stall while your mom and Asahi waited outside. You decided to try on Asahi's pick since it was kinda cute. A simple, yet elegant blouse with a pair of black jeans.

"So Asahi, any lucky lady out there for you? You are a very handsome young man." She smiled at him.

Again, his famous shade of red. "A-Ah no ma'am. Not at the moment."

"Asahi, you don't need to be so formal. Relax. And don't worry. I can see you swooning ladies down the line. You know, Mr. L/N was a big heart breaker in college. He was famous with the other painters in my class. One time he-"

"He was so star struck with my mom, he spilled paint all over her classmate." You chuckled walking out. "Ma, stop picking on Asahi." 

She gasped. "Honey, that one is cute! Did you pick it out?"

Asahi looked at you and stared in awe. "No Asahi did. I really like it. It is comfy, fancy annnnd I think I look good if I do say so myself." You smiled and did a few dramatic poses and let out a giggle. "You have excellent taste my man." 

Asahi smiled and nodded. "You really do look good. Maybe if you put your hair up like you do at school with maybe some gold clips, and wear a long necklace, I think you will blow Daichi away."

His remark made you blush. "Ah- well um I guess we could all agree this is it?" Your mom nodded then looked at Asahi who also nodded.

As you walked back in to change, your mom leaned over to Asahi. "Blow Daichi away, or blow you away? You know, (Dad's name) looked at me like that right before he spilled paint all over my classmate."

"Huh? W-What are you talking about?" Asahi stuttered.

"I can see how you look at her. Have you told her how you feel?" She stood up and grabbed her wallet from her purse and smiled softly. "You are a sweet young guy Asahi. I would hate to see you heartbroken. Even if she couldn't return your feelings. It isn't very good to hold on to those feelings for so long."

Asahi just looked at your mom and didn't know what to say. He wasn't sure exactly what your mom meant. Sure he liked when you laughed and smiled or the way you played with his hair. Or how you always stuck by him. When you guys got into that argument a few months ago, it hurt him. He never meant to talk to like that and when you both stopped talking to each other, he felt alone. "I-"

"Whew I am so glad that is over cause all this shopping has made me exhausted!" You came out with the outfit and your mother took it so she could pay for it. Looking at Asahi, you looked confused. He looked like he had seen a ghost. "You okay, Asahi?"

He looked up at you and cleared his throat standing up. "Y-Yeah. Just got a little hot in here."

You leaned on him and looked up at him. "Can't handle how hot I look?" You smirked wiggling your eyebrows.

He chuckled and walked to the front. "Whatever you say."

When you guys finally got back you took your shoes off and looked at Asahi grab his books and bag. You smiled and leaned on the door frame when he walked out. "Thanks a lot for today Asahi. I had a lot of fun."

He smiled and nodded. "Same. Thanks for helping me with history and inviting me over to shop with you." 

You hugged him and sighed in relief. "See you in the morning." 

"Yep, see you." He walked off to his place and waved at you once he reached his door and you waved back.

Stepping back in and shutting the door, your father called out for dinner. Walking over to the table you sat and smiled wide. 

It was Wednesday already. Crazy how time flies. You were so nervous yet so excited. Daichi got to meet your parents tonight and it was more than a 'Hello' at a game. School just needed to end already and you could rush home. Daichi asked Suga to run practice tonight. And he could tell you were excited because you could not contain your excitement in homeroom at the end of the day. 

When the bell rang, you quickly packed up and headed out towards the door almost knocking everyone down in your path. You were quickly pulled to a halt when someone grabbed your wrist. "Oh-"

"Slow down there little lady." Daichi chuckled. "You are in a rush. That eager to see me tonight?"

You smiled and put your other hand dramatically to your forehead. "Oh 2 hours seems like so far away." You giggled. "I gotta go, I am meeting my cousin to pick up some dessert." You kissed his cheek and ran off. Daichi laughed and headed home.

You met up with your cousin outside of school with a box full of sweets. 

"So you finally got a boyfriend? About time. You know in high school I had-" He rambled before you took the box and cut him off. 

"How are you and your girlfriend doing? Auntie says she broke up with you?" You smiled sarcastically and turned around to walk home. "Tell auntie I said thank you."

He stood there dumbfounded then scoffed and got into his car and drove off.

After a few minute walk home, you walked inside. "I'm home! I have the sweets too." You plopped your bags down and took your shoes off. 

"Put then in the kitchen and go get ready! Oh Mrs. Azumane dropped off a box for you. I guess it is from Asahi." Your mom called out and pointed at a small box.

You placed the sweets on the counter and took the little white box. Opening it carefully you gasped. "Awe Asahi..." You pulled out two small gold clips. "Why didn't he just give them to me at school." You quickly ran to your room and started to get ready.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: This chapter was a mess. But I am ready for the next chapter!!


	10. Chapter 10

**You quickly grabbed your phone and dialed Asahi's number.**

"Hello?"

"ASAHIIII! I'm gonna cry!" You held up the clips. "You got me clips. Why didn't you just give them to me at school? I wanna hug you right now."

You heard him chuckle. "I forgot to put the box in my bag so I texted my mom to give them to you."

You smiled and placed them on your desk. "Thank you Asahi. I really mean it. I think I would be a mess with out you."

"Don't say that. You don't need me to to look good. You always look amazing."

You chuckled. "You are too sweet Asahi. I will see you later. I'll send a picture when I am all put together. Thank you again."

After realizing what he said he became a stuttering mess. "U-Uh yeah! See y-you later. Good luck!" He hung up.

After putting your hair in some light waves, you placed the clips in your hair. They had a little flower on the ends of them, and they matched your look perfectly. Checking the clock you realized there was only 20 minutes before the Sawamuras came over. Quickly you took a picture of yourself in the mirror and sent it to Asahi and Mina. Then you walked out of your room heading towards the kitchen and looked at your parents who were finishing up the cooking.

"Do you guys need help? Or need to get ready? I can finish the cooking." You smiled.

Your mom looked at you and gasped. "Look at our little one! You look so grown up." She covered her mouth.

"She's not a little girl anymore." Your dad chimed in and held your mom.

"You guys..." You blushed and rolled your eyes. "Look Daichi will be here soon, and you guys need to change so go go." You shooed them out of the kitchen and started picking up.

_'Okay, calm down. It is just Daichi and his parents. You have met them plenty of times when you hang out with the guys. This will be a piece of cake.'_

After a few minutes, you heard a knock. "Ma, Pa, I got it." You breathed out and then headed to the door and opened it revealing the Sawamura family. "Hello!" You smiled and moved to the side. "Please come in, welcome."

His parents stepped and took their shoes off. "Hello, you must be Y/N. My, you look beautiful." His mom smiled taking a look at you and walked in.

Your parents came out and walked up behind you. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Sawamura, Daichi. Welcome." Your mother smiled.

"You have a wonderful home." Daichi's dad commented and walked with your parents.

You turned your gaze to Daichi and smiled. "Why hello there handsome."

Daichi chuckled. "And hello, who is this pretty little lady?" He took your hand and spun you around and pulled you in close.

"Thank you." You kissed his cheek. "Asahi actually picked out my outfit."

"He has some serious taste." He smiled and walked with you to the kitchen.

Your guys' parents were chatting before you guys politely cut in.

"Mom, dad, you remember Daichi." You smiled at Daichi then your parents.

"Of course. The famous captain who stole my little girl's heart."

_'Here we go again.'_

Daichi laughed softly. "Guilty. Oh Mrs. L/N, I was told you liked cherry blossoms." He handed your mother a box.

"Trying to butter me up huh?" She opened it and gasped. It was a small desk cherry blossom tree made up of wires and rose quartz pieces. "It's beautiful. I am sorry We do not have anything to give you guys."

"Nonsense! You guys made dinner and it smells good!" His father chimed in.

"Mom, dad, this is Y/N, my girlfriend." Daichi smiled and grabbed your hand.

"Hello." You smiled.

"And the pretty young lady who took our son's heart." His mom smiled.

"Well, we don't want the food to get cold. Let's eat." Your dad smiled and grabbed the food to set on the table.

You guys all sat down and served yourselves. There were light chats about what your parents do. Your parents were both artists, dad was a sculptor and your mom was a muralist. They talked about a few works they have done and you smiled. Your parents were getting along so well.

"So Daichi, I hear you are this year's captain? How is that going?" Your dad asked him.

"It's going well. I think we have a shot at nationals this year. I can feel it. These crazy first years are talented, plus we have Asahi and Nishinoya back." He smiled.

"You guys must be so proud of him. Y/N is the vice captain for softball for school." Your mom added.

"Very proud. He is a natural born leader and we are happy for him." Daichi's dad smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Ah. You guys are embarrassing." He fixed his hair.

You giggled. "I have seen his leadership skills and those first years...are a handful. I could not handle them and Tanka with Noya at the same time."

"How about you Y/N? How is softball?" His dad looked at you. "Are you going to continue in college."

You took a sip of your tea and looked at him nodding. "I am. I got scouted for a few schools. Two in Tokyo and one in the States."

Daichi looked at you. "You didn't tell me that."

"They were just scouting and said they would keep in touch. Nothing big." You shrugged. "Besides, I am not sure where I will attend yet."

Daichi smiled. 

"You know, when he first said he asked someone out, we thought he meant Michimyia. Those two went to middle school together and both do volleyball, now are captains. Then he said it was Y/N, we didn't realize you guys were close." Mrs. Sawamura took a sip of her drink.

"Mom." Daichi nudged her arm.

"What it is true! We are not saying Y/N isn't the one for our son, it just threw us off for a sec."

"Same here! We thought Y/N and Asahi were going out. He lives next door and they have been friends since we moved to Miyagi. Then she said it was Daichi. I know you were amazing for her." Your dad chimed in.

You stood up grabbing the empty tea pot and plates. "Dad, can we not. You make it sound like I crushed your guys' dreams." You glared at your parents before walking into the kitchen and Daichi followed to help you.

"Sorry about that..." He grabbed the dishes from you to clean them. "She is a lot."

You chuckled and shook your head. "It is okay. It isn't the first time I heard what they said. My dad teased me about Asahi the other day. Something about our children would have long and luxurious hair. And Mina kinda thought you were dating Yui." You shrugged. "Perks of having friends since elementary or middle school right?"

He chuckled. "Yeah. But I like you. My little lady." He bumped you lightly with his side.

You nodded. "What is up with that name huh? You can't just call me that out of the blue." You blushed lightly and huffed.

"You mean like,,, Little Lady." He leaned close to you.

"Okay! Ha ha, time for desserts!" You quickly grabbed a plate of sweets and headed out hearing him laugh.

After an hour and a half of telling embarrassing stories, how you guys lived in Tokyo, then moved to the U.S. then moved to Miyagi, and then came a moment you dreaded.

**The Talk.**

"Look, we just want you guys to be safe, even though we think you guys should wait-" His dad looked at both of you who were bright red.

"Mhm. Look, when I tease you about wanting grandkids I don't mean anytime soon. Go to school and-"

"OH WELL WOULD YOU LOOK AT THE TIME I NEED TO GET GOING FOR THAT TRAINING CAMP."

"HAHA I HAVE PRACTICE IN THE MORNING!" You both quickly stood up and looked away from each other.

Both of your parents laughed and also stood up. "I guess we should get you to your team. Well thank you for inviting us for dinner. The food was amazing. You Y/N, it was a pleasure getting to know you more. Hopefully we can go with Daichi to one of your games."

You nodded. "T-Thank you. It was a pleasure meeting you both."

"Daichi, take care of her. And we will be cheering you boys on. It has been a while since Karasuno has been to nationals." Your dad shook Daichi's hand and he nodded thanking him.

You walked them out and shut the door behind you and gabbed Daichi's hand. "Training camp?"

"Oh yeah, we are staying at a small inn near by since the coach is trying to coach us before our Nekoma game. So you will see us at school, but we aren't going home till after the game."

You peered over to Asahi's house and saw his lights were off. "Oh. Well sorry to keep you for long. This was one huge roller coaster." You chuckled breathing out.

"Yeah it was. But it was nice. So see you tomorrow my little lady." He pulled you in close and lifted your chin.

You swore he could hear your heart race. You guys just kissed each other's cheek but that was it. It defiantly didn't help he used that nick name he gave you. Slowly you leaned in and felt the warmth of his soft lips. Again, that feeling of wishing time would disappear and freeze this moment. When you guys pulled apart, you looked at him then pulled away quickly.

"I am so sorry. I-I thought you wanted to kiss and I just went for it. Oh my god I am such a-"

He cut you off with another kiss. You both smiled until there was a car honk causing you both to jump.

"Um, I think your ride is waiting." You chuckled.

"Yeah I guess so. Good night, My Little Lady." Daichi smiled and headed towards his car.

You watched the car go by and slowly disappear into the night. There was this feeling of something magical. It felt too good to be real. You touched your lips softly and smiled wide. Closing your eyes, you breathed in and then out. "Why were you guys watching!" You turned to your parents who were watching out through the window, and saw them quickly duck.

After cleaning up the kitchen and dinning room and changing into something comfy, you checked your phone.

**6 Messages.**

** Mina (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞: **

**GURLLL**

**IF I WAS DAICHI, I WOULD TOTALLY SWOOP YOU UP AND DATE YA**

**LOOK AT YOU!!**

**SPILL THE DETAILS WHEN YOU ARE DONE MY GOODNESS. DAMN MY BEST FRIEND IS A HOTTIE!!😍😍**

**You laughed and texted her back**

** Y/N☜(ﾟヮﾟ☜): **

**Omg tonight was amazing!**

**Everything went perfect.**

**Well... Almost**

**His mom said the same about Yui and Daichi that you said.**

**BUT WE FINALLY KISSED PASSIONATELY SO LIKE, HAIHDIDHOSDWOSA**

You switched over to see the other two messages.

** Asahi🏐🐻: **

**You look amazing! Glad you liked the clips.**

**Good luck tonight :)**

You smiled and held your phone.

**_'Lady Luck, is on my side.'_ **


	11. Chapter 11

Walking to school was odd. Not having anyone to talk to or race was boring. You looked around and saw that the cherry blossoms were starting to bloom which met the festival would be coming up soon. This year you were excited because you could take cute pictures with Daichi. The thought of taking night pictures under the trees brought a huge idiot smile to your face, especially after remembering your kiss from last night. 

But you snapped out of all that lovey dovey stuff when you remembered Spring Tournaments were around the corner. If we place well in them, your team would have a shot at Championships. You would be ecstatic if the school team made it past the Spring Tournaments because that meant you would pass the first few days of Miyagi representatives. Then once spring is over, it would be the fall which is when the Miyagi reps happen and All Stars started their games. All Stars would head off to Tokyo, then Kyoto.

How were you going to balance all these games? Balancing practices aren't too bad but games are another issue. You guys would go to a small training camp in Tokyo in a few weeks to play with their All Star teams. Tokyo has 3 All Star teams. But right now, school's team came first. No matter what, they were your number one priority. You wondered if the guys could come see one of your games. After all, you sometimes ditch practices to watch them so it couldn't hurt right? 

_'No no. Don't be selfish. If they want to come, they will. Don't guilt trip them.'_

When you got on campus you headed to your locker and changed your shoes sighing. You wondered if the guys where practicing right now. Should you go see? Where you being to clingy? You just really wanted to see Daichi again and see that smile of his. But also you wanted to see Asahi. It felt odd not starting your day with out him. No one to laugh with when someone mistakes him for like my college brother or something like that.

"Y/N!" you heard your captain yell running towards you.

"Mina!" You mocked her and laughed. "Morning. How are you so energized?"

"Huh? Oh cause I want details from last night! We have time before class, tell me tell me tell me!" She shook you by your shoulders.

"Okay okay! Not here in public though." You chuckled and lead her to the club room and talking about your family dinner date with the Sawamura's.

"Oh that's kinda awkward. She just said that right in front of you guys?"

"Yeah! And my dad said the same thing but with Asahi!" You hit your head on the sports locker. "You jinxed it."

"I am sorry! It just slipped out!" Mina rubbed your back and tried apologizing. 

You sighed and leaned on the lockers while she grabbed some stuff. "Are you going to ask Daichi to the blossom festival? Or are you going with Asahi again?"

"I want to go with Daichi, but now that I think about it, Asahi and I have gone like, every year so I feel like it would be wrong not to go with him. But I want to take some cute photos with Daichi, and you know be cliche that way."

Mina laughed. "You? Cliche? Since when?"

You frowned and started heading out when the bell rang. "Maybe I can go with both of them. Like spend time with them separately? We will see. I think the festival is a few days after their training camp so they may be to tired to go."

"Then you and I could go! We never hang out outside of practice. You took Asahi shopping with you for your date. You do those with your best girl friend too you know." She pouted following you.

"It was a last minute thing! Besides, last time you took me shopping, you picked out the weirdest clothes so yeah." You laughed at your pouting captain. "If I go, we need some pictures too. Are you going to wear your Yukata?"

"If you take my pictures, yes. You always make me look like a model! You and your photography skills."

You laughed and waved her goodbye when you headed into your homeroom. Sitting down you looked out the window and smiled. It was a nice day. Weird start, but nice and refreshing.

"Y/N!" Hands slammed on your desk causing you to squeak.

"Sugawara! Don't do that!" You swatted him away as he sat next to you. "What?"

He chuckled. "Sorry. How was last night? Daichi looked all mushy and he didn't yell as much."

"It was nice." You felt your cheeks warm up and you grabbed your note books out. "I think his parents like me."

"You think?" Suga grabbed his stuff and looked confused. 

"I will yell you later. You know, when the whole class isn't here." You rolled you eyes.

At Lunch you headed up to where the third year boys hung out and snuck up on Asahi.

"Asahi!" You wrapped your arms around him laughing.

Asahi jumped up and let out a little scream. "Y-Y/N! Why do you do that to me?"

Daichi and Suga laughed.

"Careful you are gonna break him." Daichi looked at you laughing.

You smiled and squeezed Asahi. "I miss my best friend already. I have to walk to and from school all by myself. Are you guys excited to play Nekoma on Saturday?" Slowly you let go of Asahi and made your way to Daichi and hugged him.

"Yeah. I think we have a chance. Against them." Daichi smiled and held you kissing you softly. "Hello to you."

Suga groaned. "Not in front on my lunch guys." 

You laughed. "What do you mean? We aren't," You pecked Daichi's cheek, "doing" peck, "anything." You kissed him once again.

"Guys~" Suga nudged you guys. 

"I'm sorry I'm sorry!" You smiled. "You want a kiss Suga? Come here." You opened your arms up as he stepped back.

"Yeah Suga, want a kiss?" Daichi mimicked you and you guys all laughed as Suga hid behind Asahi.

"D-Don't use me as a shield!" Asahi claimed trying to move away.M

"Come here Asahi!" You grabbed his face and kissed his cheek. "Sugawara!" You laughed.

The staircase was filled with laughter. You were going to miss your friends when you all graduated. Having them all together again filled your heart with so much joy. Chasing Suga around you finally caught him and kissed his cheek multiple times. "Love meeee Suga."

The guys were laughing until some other students walked by to shush you guys and you all froze. "Sorry!" You guys bowed and turned to each other. 

"Are you guys going to the cherry blossom festival?" You smiled wiping the tears away from the laughter. 

Asahi and Suga nodded and you looked at Daichi. "Well?"

Daichi shrugged. "Maybe."

You pouted. "You gotta come. Asahi and I dress up every year and I wanted to see them with you."

Suga stared at you then nudged Daichi. "She's asking you out on a date" he whispered.

Daichi turned pink and rubbed his neck. "I'll go with you."

You smiled. "Great! We could all meet up. I wanna take some pictures!" You grabbed your lunch and opened it.

Asahi cleared his throat "Do I really have to dress up again?"

You gasped, "Uh yeah you do. This is our last year Asahi! You always dress up with me."

Asahi's eyes went wide and rubbed his neck. "Okay okay!"

Daichi and Suga chuckled. "You guys too! Who knows if we will do this next year, so I want the full friendship experience." Daichi looked at you. "Okay, friends and boyfriend. See, even more reason for you to dress up." You jabbed his arm.

After your practice you waved bye to the girls and headed to the volleyball gym to wave good bye to Asahi and Daichi. Slowly peeking your head in, you saw them practicing some receives and saw Asahi practice some spikes. You smiled while watching for a bit. Turning away because you didn't want to disturb them, you walked home. 

_'I wonder if my last year's yukata still fits. Maybe I should get a different color this year.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> This was just a cute short chapter. I am trying to plan out the festival chapter and hnnng there might be some angst idk. 


	12. Chapter 12

Friday. One more day till your best friend came home. One more day till they play Nekoma. You wished you could go see them but Saturday you had practice and then a late shift at your aunt's cafe. Just like today. 

Slowly getting up you got ready for early morning batting practice. Today was supposed to be a little chilly so you also threw on a sweater. Grabbing your bag, you headed out to the kitchen to make some toast. You were shocked to see your dad was up.

"Dad? Why are" you yawned,"you up so early?" You placed some bread slices into the toaster and filled up your water bottle.

"Mm morning. I was working on some sketches for a sculpture. I can't decide on two looks. I would ask Mr. Honda but he is a bit pre-occupied with things." He didn't look up from his sketches.

"His wife again? Are he and Rei holding up okay?" You grabbed the warm toast and spread some butter and jam on it.

"He said they might split. If they do he will move to Tokyo, and take Rei with him." He groaned and crumbled up some papers.

"Poor Rei. Moving during the school year?" You looked at the crumbled papers and picked them up. "Dad, don't do that. You know, I could help-"

"Nope. This one is a surprise. Only your mom, me and Mr. Honda know what it is for." He took the balls away and went back to sketching.

You chuckled and kissed his head. "Bye pa. I have practice. Also, auntie texted me and says she needs help at the cafe tonight and tomorrow night. So I will be there. Can you also get me some film for my camera? The festival is coming up and I am taking pictures again for class." You said as you placed the bread in your mouth to put on your shoes.

"Yeah I will get some while I am out. Have a good day, be safe. Let me know when you get to the cafe." He looked up and watched you leave.

You shivered on your way to school while checking your phone. 

**From Crow Dad 🧡🖤:**

**Hey you didn't stop by last night. You okay?**

**Little Lady are you asleep?**

**Morning missy. Are you okay? Should I be worried you aren't answering me?**

**From Asahi 🏐🐻**

**Did you make it home okay? Daichi is worried...**

**Now I am worried**

**Can you answer your phone please**

**SUGAAAA🍑📞**

**Our two giants are concerned about you since you didn't stop by. OHOHO YOU ARE IN TROUBLE~~~**

**but seriously, are you okay?**

**4 Missed Calls**

Oh crap were you gonna get yelled at. But you smiled knowing they cared. Once you reached campus, you headed to the club room. There were some girls in there already and you greeted them, then started getting ready for batting practice.

"Oh Y/N. A really tall guy came by and asked for you. He said to go to the gym before practice." A first year looked at you.

"Ah thank you. You girls head over and let Mina know I will be right there." You grabbed some bandages to put on your thumbs, batting gloves, helmet and bat before heading out. "Make sure to lock up when you all are ready." Quickly you went to the gym.

The boys were setting up the net and some were stretching out. You peeked your head in and cleared your throat catching their attention. "Can I see the third years?" you waved. Asahi, Daichi and Suga made their way over to you and you could feel the scolding coming on as you guys stepped out. "Morning boys." 

"Morning. What happened last night? You had us all worried." Asahi looked you and you could see the relief in his eyes.

"Yeah. You didn't stop by, answer our texts and didn't even call Y/N." Daichi scolded.

"I even texted you at 3 like always." Suga flicked your head. 

"I'm sorry I'm sorry! I did stop by after practice but you guys were so in to it, I didn't want to ruin the flow. And since we did a lot of drills yesterday, I just crashed when I got home. I know I should have texted you Asahi when I got home. I am so sorry. I will make it up to you guys." You apologized.

"Mhmm. Just as long as you are okay." Suga smiled softly. "See you in class, it looks like you also have practice this morning."

"Ah yeah, you better get going before Mina has it out for us too." Asahi chuckled softly.

Daichi pulled you close and kissed you softly. "You had me worried. Get going to practice okay? I will see you at lunch."

You smiled nodding. "Sorry again." You bowed your head to the three of them and then jogged off to practice. 

Suga smirked at Daichi. "She has you wrapped around her finger." He laughed and headed inside.

Daichi smiled sarcastically. "Maybe our vice captain wants to do some extra serves today."

Asahi watched you jog off and sigh. "You guys have too much energy this morning."

Photography class was your favorite. One, it was right before lunch, and two, you were devoted to this class and have been for the past three years. The club kept asking you to join but you kept telling them that you were already in softball. You still helped them out if they needed tips or had questions though. Plus, you couldn't tell your parents you joined the club if you did. It was had having parents who were in the arts. Once you tried to do sculpting in middle school, and it came out nice. But it threw you off when people said "Oh she's so good because her father is a well known sculptor.". Then the time you did a mural with your mom, "She is just like her mother!"

It felt so weird to hear those. You didn't like being in their shadow. Then you fell in love with photography. It was just a way of you keeping the fun memories with Asahi alive. Like the time you guys went on that hiking trip and just at the right moment, you caught a humming bird come face to face with him, seconds before it started chasing him. Or the time you guys went to a family party and you took a really cool shot of you and Asahi holding up some sparklers. Next thing you knew, you took some really cool shots of Asahi at his games. He tried to take photos of your games, but he forgot the lens cap was on...

"Alright class, this is your last year. I want you guys to take a few pictures of something in nature. I am going to select a few photos to send into the Tokyo art show at the Sakura Studio. I can't guarantee that they will be put in, but it will be nice to put in your portfolio. that at least you were selected for the choices." Your teacher announced. 

There were mumbles in the class and you tried to think about what would be cool to shoot. Maybe you could find something at the festival next week. You said it was best to start carrying your camera around for a bit now in case that perfect scene happened. You were familiar with the Sakura Studio since that is where your dad has his art shows. He also works there when they need more staff during their big shows. 

You looked at the time and started to edit some photos. Some of them were from old games, summer vacation and from the boys' old games. 

"Wow you must really love the volleyball team Y/N." A classmate nudged you teasingly.

You chuckled. "Well I am their friend and my boyfriend is on the team so..." You clicked on a picture of Asahi serving and it looked so powerful. 

"OOOO You getting it on with the ace huh?" He laughed.

"With Asahi? No. He is my best friend and my neighbor. I am with the captain." You rolled your eyes and edited the picture a bit.

"Score. Are you going to enter in the Studio contest?" The student sat down at a computer next to you. 

"Yeah probably. You?"

He nodded and oped up his picture. Your teacher told the class that you both were their top photographers. He was in the school newspaper club so he did have some background in taking good shots. If you wanted to be chosen, you had to beat him. 

After the bell rang, you saved your picture and sent it to the printer. After reviewing the fresh print, you smiled and gathered up your stuff and headed to your locker to grab your lunch. Walking to your homeroom you saw Michimiya and Daichi talking outside of her classroom. 

You were just slightly jealous of Yui. She was the captain of the girls volleyball team, has known Daichi for a while and she was pretty. Plus having both Daichi and your parents basically say they were expecting you guys to be with someone else didn't help. Quietly you made your way inside your home room and sat next to Suga placing your lunch and the picture of Asahi on the table.

"Oooo a new photo?" He looked over at it. "Why don't you take pictures of my serves?" He pouted teasingly.

You chuckled. "I have a few, but mainly I have your sets. I will print them out next week. I will be back, I am gonna give this to Asahi." You took a quick bite out of your lunch then walked out to Asahi's class. "Asahi~~" You smiled and walked over to him.

"Oh Y/N. I was just about to head out. What's up?" Asahi stood up with his lunch. 

"Here ya go." You handed him the picture and smiled. "You look like a pro."

Asahi took the print and looked at himself. "Y/N thanks. You capture stuff perfectly. But I look so weird here."

"Hey! I took that thinking you looked cool!" You snatched the print back. "Then I will keep it and brag I knew the Ace of Karasuno. This is a one of it's kind print." You huffed.

"Sorry Sorry! T-Thank you." He took it back. 

You puffed your chest out. "I am the boys team's personal sports photographer." I think Daichi is busy so I was gonna eat with Suga in class. Wanna join us?"

He nodded and followed you to your class. Asahi sat in front of you as you sat right back in your spot next to Suga.

"Hey Asahi. Are we all eating here?" Suga asked before taking a bite of his lunch.

"I guess so. Daichi is busy right now so it might just be us." You said before opening your lunch back open. "Mmmm dad's kastu." You did a little dance in your chair before digging in.

"You gonna see us tonight?" Asahi asked while eating.

You shook your head. "I am working tonight and same with tomorrow. The cafe is busy again for the festival and family picnics so they all get their stuff ahead of time." 

"You work already?" Suga asked.

"Kinda. I only go in when my aunt asks me if I don't have practice. She gets sick often so I try to help out any time I can. But I asked if I could work this weekend to get some extra cash for the festival and get a new yukata." You continued to eat. 

The boys nodded and ate too. 

"Are you guys excited to play Nekoma?" You looked at the boys.

Asahi and Suga nodded. "I wish I could see you guys. " You pouted. "I wanna see you guys kick some kitty butts." You took the last bite of your lunch. 

Asahi chuckled. "You have work." He smiled. 

"Guys I have a question..."

The two boys looked at you and nodded. "Whats up?"

"When you guys found out Daichi and I were dating, were you guys shocked? Like, you thought we would date someone else?" You said softly.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Suga looked at you.

"Like," you sighed, "were you shocked Daichi wasn't with Michimiya or I was't with Asahi?"

Asahi choked on his drink "W-What? Me?"

Suga laughed. "Mmm I didn't really think about it like that. I know you guys are close with your childhood friends, but I when I thought you guys were dating, it was obvious."

You looked at Asahi. "Um I-I don't know. I mean, I was kinda shocked, but n-not because I thought you guys would date other people. Where is this all coming from?" 

"Well-"

"There you guys are," A familiar voice called out, "I went to the hall and you guys weren't there."

Daichi Stood next to Suga. 

"Oh we saw that you were busy so we just sat inside today." You said while packing up your box. "Everything okay?"

"Oh yeah I was just asking Michimiya about how her team was doing with getting ready for finals and told her we had a game tomorrow against Nekoma. Speaking of, you gonna come watch us practice tonight, or watch tomorrow?"

"Sorry Daichi, I have to work at my aunt's cafe." You smiled softly. 

"I didn't know you worked."

"It's just a side thing. Nothing too big."

The bell rung and all of you guys stood up and picked up your messes. "See ya Asahi next period." You headed out.

Suga looked at Asahi with concern.

"What's up guys?" Daichi looked at them.

"Ah, nothing. She just has a lot on her plate right now I think." Asahi nodded and walked out with him.

Finally, the history test you and Asahi studied so hard for. You had this in the bag. Well, most of it. Castle names still messed you up. You turned around to give Asahi a thumbs up and a smile for good luck before you guys started. The test was just like the practice test and you blew through it easily. Hoping the same for Asahi since you helped him on some of the questions he got stuck on.

After about 20 minutes, you go and turn in your test smiling and returned to your seat to bring out a book to read. Some more people turned in their tests and then you saw Asahi turn his in. As he walked by, you stuck your hand out for a high five. Asahi smiled and high fived you lightly before going to his spot.

When class ended you groaned because it was chemistry and you had it all by your self. Standing up, you headed out the door but Asahi caught your arm. "Hey miss smart pants, you okay?"

"Uh yeah? I think I did pretty well if I say so myself." You smiled proudly.

"No, I mean about what you said earlier. D-Did people actually think we were like, together?" Asahi turned red.

"Oh that... It's a long story. Sorry. I'll tell you later. Bye Asahi. Call you later." You headed in class to avoid Asahi's question and the crowd in the hall.

The cafe after school was packed. Constant orders were being sent in and there were quite a few people eating there. You watched as couples, families and friends sat at the tables and smiled. 

"Y/N sweetie, can you switch with my brother so he can go on his break." Your oldest cousin asked you from the back.

You nodded and headed to the cash register and swapped with him. Just 2 hours till closing. The door bell jingled when it opened.

"Hello, welcome in- Oh crap." You whispered that last part. Oikawa and a few other Seijoh boys walked in and you groaned. "Well well well, must be my lucky day to see the famous Oikawa."

The brunette looked at you and looked confused. "Do I know you pretty lady?"

_'HE SERIOUSLY DOESN'T RECOGNIZE ME?!'_

"Wow, you are pretty shitty. You flirt with me and my team every time we go to Seijoh."

Iwazumi snorted. "She called you out." Oikawa looked harder at you then it clicked.

"Ahh, Karasuno! I didn't know you worked here." He smiled. "Miss me already? I miss you girls."

You laughed. "Sure thing. I only work here when my aunt needs me. What can I get you guys?"

"Well, I will get your famous Milk Bread, then what ever they want and how about your number?" Oikawa smiled.

The others ordered and you repeated their order to them. "Okay that will be 1608 yen please." Oikawa paid and you gave him a receipt. "Next!"

The guys laughed. "She hates you." Oikawa shrugged and walked to the side.

After a long night your cousin dropped you off home. When you walked in you dropped all your bags. "I'm home..." After taking your shoes off you headed to your room and flopped on your bed and pulled out your phone calling Asahi.

"Hello?" He asked quietly.

"Oh are you busy? Did I interrupt you?"

"No no no. Daichi just hates it when we are loud here. Let me step outside."

There was some commotion on his line and you tried to listen

_"Better keep it down or else Daichi's gonna get mad."_

Then there were high pitched screams.

"Asahi?!" You were so concerned you shot right out of bed.

_"Guys i-it's just me...Asahi"_

"Are you guys okay? What is going on?" Did domething happen?

"Sorry, I think I scared Hinata, Tanaka and Noya." Asahi said clearly.

You laughed. "Only you could Asahi."

"Haha very funny. Are you okay now? You at home?"

"Mhm. Work was so long. Plus I saw Oikawa. Bleh." You flopped back down on the bed.

"Oh. Sorry?" He chuckled. "Are you okay though? You kinda avoided my question earlier."

"Ah that. Um I don't know. Long story short, Daichi's parents thought he was dating Yui, my parents thought I was with you and Mina thought the same way. It just made me kinda sad hearing people, especially our parents, say things like that. Like we aren't compatible. Not that it would be bad if we were dating, like...ugh I don't know how to phrase this and it is frustrating me." You sighed.

Asahi was quiet for a sec trying to process what you just said. "Well, I don't think it should matter what others think, only what you both think ya know?"

You hid in your pillow and sighed. "You're right. I'm being stupid. Daichi said he like me. And I like Daichi...What would I do with out you Asahi?"

He chuckled. "You keep asking me that. Get some rest. You have work tomorrow. Call Daichi first."

"Night Asahi. I miss youuuuu" You whined missing your neighbor.

"Miss you too. Bye." He hung up and headed back inside.

Quickly you called Daichi.

"Little lady, are you okay? You didn't look good today." Daichi answered quick.

"I am okay now. I just needed to get things off me chest. I am okay. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I was just worried. Talk to me, love." You melted at his voice.

"I was just over thinking about stuff. Being stupid and jealous." 

"Jealous? About?"

You bit your lip. "Don't laugh."

"Okay...?"

You spilled out your thoughts about recent events and breathed out once you finished. 

"Oh, Y/N. Michimiya is just a friend. I know my mom was out of line when she said that and I am so sorry."

"No no no! I kinda expected something like that. And I am sorry about my dad."

He laughed. "You guys would have some kids with long and thick hair."

"I can't tell if you want me to stay with you, you go have kids with Asahi." You rolled your eyes. 

"I'm joking. I like you and only you. Okay? And we are going to go to the festival and take those pictures you want."

"How did,"

"Mina told me I better take you to take some cute pictures or else she would hunt me down." He chuckled.

"That little...You don't have to take pictures. It is not going to be the end of the world if we don't. I just, want us all to spend time together. That's all I ask." You mentally slap your self knowing to yell at Mina at practice on Monday.

Daichi smiled. "Maybe this time I can win you a prize."

"Oh yeah? Or am I gonna have to step in and do it for you again?" You smirked.

"ONE TIME!! IT WAS RIGGED!" Daichi complained.

"Mhmm. Sore loser." You laughed. "We better get some rest. You have a game tomorrow and I have work."

"Sounds good. Night Y/N."

"Night Daichi." You smiled and hung up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH boy this was long. I feel so bad I am writing a lot with Daichi but uhhhh I have no idea how to break you guys up.........CAUSE ASHAI NEEDS LOVE HELP MEEEE


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah Sorry I haven’t posted in a while. Things got crazy at home and plus Haikyuu!! The manga ended and I knew I would make something sad if I wrote something lol. Any who, enjoy this! The next chapter will be filled with Asahi moments.

It was time for the festival. You saved up enough to get a new yukata. It was (Y/F/C) with small flower blossoms. You put your hair up and looked at yourself in the mirror smiling. Turning around when you heard a knock at your door, you grabbed your camera bag and your small purse, heading to the door. Opening it, you saw Asahi in his light brown yukata. You smiled wide.

"Well hello handsome!" You giggled and put your sandals on. "Ma, pa, Asahi is here, I'm heading out."

Asahi smiled. "You look cu-"

"Wait let me see you guys!" Your mom called out and ran to the door. "Awe look at you guys. It feels just like yesterday you guys went to your first festival together. Remember? You clung on to Asahi for dear life. Let me take a picture!"

You turned a light shade of red. "I was six, and he was taller, so of course I stayed close. Here use my camera." You handed her the camera and stood next to Asahi on the porch.

Asahi blushed lightly and looked at your mom with a nervous smile.

"Aw come on, you guys look like you're in pain. Get closer! Asahi sweetie relax."

You rolled your eyes and held his arm and leaned close to him and smiled. Asahi relaxed a bit and smiled. You heard the click and pulled away.

"Wait wait, one more. A funny one!"

You groaned. "Mom, Suga and Daichi are waiting at Sakinoshita!"

"One more then you can go." She glared.

Asahi chuckled and wrapped his arm around you and looked at you.

You smiled and looked at him then stuck your tongue out and he did the same.

Click!

"You guys are growing up so quickly." Your mom smiled as she handed back your camera.

"Oh my god mom there you go again, sounding like I am getting married to my friends." You took it and waved. "See you guys there?" She nodded and waved as you and Asahi walked off. You checked out the pictures and smiled. "Awe Asahi you look so cute."

Asahi turned red and looked. "Y-You too." "

You smiled and walked backwards in front of him. "Smile!" 

Asahi chuckled and smiled at you as you took a few shots of him. "I am so excited! I hear there are a lot of blossoms this year." turning round you looked at the photos. 

"Really? That will be nice. Think you can beat me in a snow cone eating contest?" Asahi smirked.

"Ha! You know it! I have been training with Noya to see if I can eat really cold things with out a brain freeze. And If I do say so myself, I am almost as good as him." You reassured him. 

There was some laughter in the distance. Looking forward you guys saw your friends and waved them down. There was Suga, Daichi, Mina and it looked like Tanaka and Nishinoya. Walking up to them you smiled wider. "My boys! Mina! You decided to join us."

"I may or may not have asked someone to accompany me tonight and then I found out you all were going as a group." She nudged Suga.

You stared at them and then at Asahi then back at them. "W-wait wait. Suga? And Mina? Both- Oh my gods." You grabbed Mina's arm dragging her off to the side. "Suga? Like, volleyball Sugawara?"

"No the singer Suga. Yes!" Mina hit your arm.

"What happened to, 'Only cute guy in your friend group is Daichi.' Hmm?" You quoted her.

"Well Suga and I were paired up in English for a project and we got to know each other. He's sweet and funny." Mina looked back at him.

You wiggled your brows. "Ooooo who is cheesy now?" She smacked your arm once more and walked back.

You laughed and looked at Daichi. "Oh damn. Who is this cutie?" You smiled taking his hand.

Daichi smiled and looked at you. "You look stunning." He kissed you lightly. 

"Hey hey what about us?" Tanaka and Noya posed and you chuckled.

"You guys look handsome too." You opened your arms and they jumped in for a hug.

"That's our girl!" They said in unison.

"You guys are too loud! Get going to the festival already!" Ukai yelled.

"Sorry coach!" You guys all said before giggling. 

"Wait, Coach Ukai, could you take a picture of us for me?" You held out your camera.

"Do I look like the paparazzi to you?" He crossed his arms.

"Please! I buy ice cream all the time here, plus I bought you juice on your first day as their coach." You pleaded.

He glared then took the camera and you smiled getting in line with everyone. 

  
  
  


Once you guys got to the festival you all stared in awe. It was bigger than last year and they were not kidding when they said there were more blossoms. The trees were filled with light and medium shades of pink blossoms. You smiled wide and turned to your group. “Okay, say, we all split up and kinda just swap around with each other. Sound good?”

Everyone nodded and you grabbed Daichi’s hand “See you later! Also don’t forget to buy sparklers before the fireworks, let’s all meet up before they start” You called out before running down the vendor aisle with Daichi.

You guys both tried some small foods and you took some pictures. The scenery was wonderful. Lights sparkling, people laughing at the games, and loved ones being with each other. After snapping a few shots of Daichi he looked at you and took your hand, leading you to the little walkway of trees.

“You know, I haven’t seen any pictures you take besides the ones you post online or the ones you print out of Asahi. Why do you hide such talent?” Daichi rubbed small circles into your thumb. 

“It’s kinda silly. In my family, at least on my dad’s side, everyone is in the arts. My grandmother played the koto, my grandpa was a piano player, my aunt is also a pianist then my dad is a sculptor. Then there is my mom who paints. So growing up, art filled my life. But when I tried to do something like them, I was compared to them. The old ‘Oh she can only do that cause her dad is talented’ or “Oh do you know her mom paints for a living, so she gets it from her’. I was sick and tired of it.”

You kicked a small pebble towards the grass and looked up at a tree filled with blossoms. “I wanted to do something in art, that was me ya know? Not even my parents think I take it seriously. They think it is a hobby.”

“Why would you say that?” You guys sat on a bench.

“Well, I know how they get with each other. ‘Oh dear, it would be better if you did this’ ‘No sweetie, place it here’. Like I get it, they are helping each other, but hearing that constantly, I couldn’t take it. Plus the pictures I take are in the moment. I don’t care about small details, or I just don’t think much.” You shrugged. “But one day I will show them my work. I am actually thinking of majoring in sports photography in college.” You smiled at Daichi.

“Oh? What about softball?”

“I will still play if I make it on the team. But I can't play forever.” You looked at him. “How about you Daichi? What do you-“

“Daichi!” A voice called ou causing you both to turn around and locate the owner of the voice.

“Hi Michimiya. Oh and ladies. You guys enjoying the festival?” Daichi smiled.

“Oh yeah! We just got here. Ah Y/N, hello!” Yui waved.

You nodded at her. “Hi Yui.” 

“Daichi, they still have that little game we used to play in middle school. Think you can still beat me?” Yui smiled wide at him.

“I know I can.” He smirked.

_Well this just got awkward._

You looked at some of the pictures you took. While those two talked. Then you wen ahead and texted Asahi. 

** Y/N **

**Heyyy**

**Where are you at? Let’s meet up.**

**ASAHI**

**I am at the game booths with Noya and Tanaka.**

**Where are you? I can get you.**

**Y/N**

**Nah I will be there in 5 min**

You slowly stood up and looked at Daichi. “Hey I am going to find Asahi and the troublemakers. See you at the fireworks show okay.”

Daichi looked at you confused then nodded. “Uh yeah.”

You smiled and bowed your head to the girls and walked away. You didn't want to be jealous, but it was natural. Is this how Daichi feels when you are with Asahi? Sighing you headed towards the gaming area. Looking around and trying to spot your tall friend. 

“Y/N!” Asahi called out, making you spin around and smile wide.

“Hiya! What are you guys up to?”

“Nothing much. The knuckleheads ran off somewhere so I waited here. So, what do you wanna do?”

“Mmm, how about that snow cone contest hmm?” You smiled and he nodded. 

You both walked over to find a good snow cone. There were so many people, the walkway was getting quite squished. There were a few moments Asahi was one or two people in front of you. Out of instinct, you grabbed on to his sleeve. He looked back at you and looked worried. 

“Hold on tight. We are almost there.” He led the rest of the way.

“Asahi!” You called out after gripping on to his sleeve tightly.

_**“Ah, Y/N! Hold onto me okay? I will lead us to the game!” He stood close by and lead you guys to the little game booth with fish.** _

_**You guys were only 6. You knew Asahi for a year and you two were hard to split. When you guys got to the booth, you guys had only one ticket to play.** _

_**“I-I am gonna win us a fish! And then y-you can name them!” Asahi looked determined.** _

_**And that is exactly what he did. He won the small fish and handed the smalll bag to you. Both of you guys stepped off to the side and stared at the poor thing. Small giggling came from you when you tried coming up with a name.** _

_**“I am going to him… Asahi! Just like you!.” You smiled wide.** _

_**Little Asahi blushed and laughed with you. “You can’t name him after me! I am the only Asahi you have.”** _

_**“Ah you’re right. Mmm, Oh! Pebble. Yes. He looks like a pebble.”** _

_**“Pebble!”** _

_**Both of your laughter filled the air as you guys went to find your parents and tell them them how Asahi won you a fish.** _

_**Surprisingly that fish lasted a long time. You had Pebble until you were about to start 3rd grade. Good thing you named him Pebble because it would have been scary for your parents if you yelled “Ah Asahi is dead dead!”** _

_**You called Asahi over after you found our that Pebble died. You felt guilty thinking it was all your fault and apologized to Asahi over and over. He swore it was okay and calmed you down before you guys said goodbye before sending Pebble down a little bank not to far from your house.** _

“Hey you okay? You kinda zoned out. D-Do you need to sit down fo a bit?” Asahi waved in front of your face trying to get your attention.

“Huh? Oh- N-No. I was just remembering something. Hey, before we leave tonight, I want you to win me a new Pebble.” You smiled ad grabbed his hand running to get a snow cone.


	14. Chapter 14

“Okay. Ready, Set, Go!”

You called out as you and Asahi quickly ate your snow cones. You wanted to make Nishinoya proud but felt the coldness come in. Just before you called quits, Asahi held his head and looked like he was about to cry. You let out a laugh and spilled a bit of the snow cone and you gasped as it went down your yukata.

“Haha, I win!” You laughed and tried to clean up your mess and Asahi held his head looking at you. 

Asahi groaned. “I blame Nishi for helping you. That’s cheating.”

You smiled and finished the cold treat and took a scoop out of Asahi’s. “It’s training, not cheating.”

Asahi chuckled and finished his. You took your camera and pointed it at him. “Smile!” 

He gave you a smile and you snapped the picture. “Oh let me see if the syrup stained your tounge!”

Asahi stuck his tounge out and you took another picture. Giggling you took out your phone and took a picture with Asahi. Smiling at it you sent him the picture. “There. Look at us. The coolest people I know.” You still were looking at the picture and set it as your lock screen. 

“Asahi,” You looked up.

The taller guy looked at you.

“I’m scared to graduate.”

“W-what? Hey let’s not be sad right now.” He started stuttering.

“I know. But, just being here with everyone, I am scared we are all going to stop doing things like this. Or hanging out with you. We have known each other for what 13 years and now it’s time to go our own ways.” You let out a soft chuckle and stood up. “Let’s make the most of what time we have together okay?” You smiled at him holding your hand out. 

Asahi took your hand and stood up. “You sound like your mom. Making it seem like I will never see you again.” He hugged you tightly.

You held onto him an laughed. “Yeah I guess I did. Now how about some games huh?” You pulled away and smiled throwing away your trash and looked around. 

Slowly you guys made your way to th ticket booth and bought a few tickets. Looking around you guys first chose a ring toss. You both sucked at that and laughed it off before moving onto a throwing game. Your specialty. Smirking you looked at Asahi. “Let’s see who can knock them down the fastest huh?” Handing the guy your ticket, Asahi nodded and did the same. 

“Okay. 3,2,1 Go!”

You both threw a ball and Asahi’s ball hit four of the blocks, and yours only hit 3 down. Both of you groaned but Asahi laughed. “I got more. I am beating you at your own game.”

“Oh shut up Mr. Goatee.” You huffed and looked around for another booth. Asahi picked out a small prize and plopped it onto your head. Slowly reaching for the soft item, you felt something soft. You pulled it down gently and looked at the small brown bear. You rolled your eyes with a huge smile. “You are so cheesy.”

“You don’t like it?” Asahi frowned softly and you swore your heart broke a bit.

“No no no! I mean- Yes! I love it.” You held it close. 

He blushed softly and breathed out. “Y-You scared me for a second. Let’s go find another game before we find Suga and Mina.” 

You nodded an walked on. There was this feeling in the air of easiness. You snapped a few more pictures and watched Asahi choose a game. He ended up choosing the little fish game and you laughed. “Here use my ticket and get us two. Pebble Jr. and your own fish. They can live together.”

Asahi chuckled and took your ticket, handing the two over the the booth manager and took the little net to catch a small gold fish. You took som more pictures and smiled at how determined Asahi looked. He got one and the manager placed it in a small bag and watched him try to get another fish. Once Asahi got the last one, he chuckled.

“Wow, we are parents to two fish.” You laughed and pat his back. 

Asahi turned red and rubbed his neck. 

After you had time to hang out and take photos with everyone, you, Tanka and Nishinoya went to go buy some sparklers before meeting up with everyone. You bought extras in case the others forgot and you three started heading over to the meet up spot. You saw Suga, Mina and Asahi and waved them down. 

“Heya. We got some extra sparklers. Where is Daichi?” You sat down next to Asahi and took off your sandals.

“I think he is with Michimiya. They went to go play a game after he hung out with us.” Mina looked at you shrugging.

You nodded and pulled out your phone t call him. Straight to voicemail.

“Uh, hey Daichi. We are all at the meet up by the fountain. Hurry up. The show starts in 10 minutes. I got extra sparklers so no worries about getting some. Bye~” You hung up and leaned on Asahi stretching. “Man Ryu and Yu sure know how to keep you on your toes. Oh how are our fish?!” You looked at the bag Asahi was holding. 

“U-Uh still alive. I think mine is named Pearl cause of the color.” Asahi looked closely at the two small fish.

“Awe Pearl and Pebble Jr. Guys, look at our children!” You smiled wide.

“You guys seriously got fish? What are you like 6?” Suga laughed.

“Hey!” You threw a sparkler at your silver haired friend as he laughed.

You looked around and stood up, trying to locate your boyfriend who is cutting it close on timing.

“Relax Y/N. You. Look like a mom who lost her kid.” Mina waved her hand for you to sit down.

You sighed and looked at your phone. 

_ That weird jealousy feeling returned. You hated it. You understood that Yui was just a friend, but Daichi was never late to things you guys planned. There was only 5 more minutes until the fireworks started.  _

“Ah sorry guys! We rushed over here as fast as we could.” Daichi came up breathing hard from running over to you guys.

_ We? _

You looked behind Daichi and saw Yui also breathing hard from running.

“Just in time! Someone was getting worried-”

“Mina!” You glared at her. “I am just glad you made it.” You handed him a sparkler. “You joining us Yui?”

“O-Oh if that is okay! Daichi invited me since some of the girls left.”

You nodded and handed her the last sparkler and stood up checking your camera. “Alright guys. Light them up!” You handed Daichi the lighter and watched your friends light their sparklers. You snapped some shots as Tanaka and Nishinoya ran around you guys pretending to battle each other. You all laughed and one laugh stood out. You quickly took a picture of the one it belonged too and looked at it through the small screen and smiled. 

**_Boom! Boom!_ **

You jumped a little as you looked up to see the bright colors. Looking back at your friends also looking up, you smiled and knew this is the moment you wanted to freeze forever. There was a warm arm that wrapped around you and pulled you close. Looking up at the figure, you smiled at Daichi then kissed his cheek. 

After the show, you all said your goodbyes and headed to your parents’ car with Asahi. You both talked about getting ready for Interhigh Pre limeraries.

“Did you guys have fun? I see that you guys got fish again.” Your mother smiled as she got into the car. 

“Yep. It was nice. Also yeah! Pebble Jr. and Pearl. We are parents.” You laughed as you got in.

Your dad laughed as he got into the driver’s seat. “When we said we wanted grandkids, we did not mean fish from a festival.”

“Dad! Oh my god stop.” You and Asahi turned red.

Your parents laughed and your dad drove off. “Well I am glad you guys had fun. We also had fun trying some foods and I am stuffed!” You mom closed her eyes. “What about you Asahi? Did you have fun?”

“Yes Mrs. Y/L/N. It was a nice relaxer before pre lims.” Asahi nodded.

“Oh that’s right that is this week right? Any good opponents in your block this year?” Your dad asked.

“Ah, We are looking forward to play Date Tech and Aoba Josai.” You could see Asahi tense up when he mentioned Date Tech.

Even you were nervous. What if Asahi gets blocked again and it is a repeat of last year? How would you help boost his confidence before the game? “But don’t worry, my best friend is the ace and will rack up those points.” You smiled wide at him.

“I-I wouldn’t say that. I can get some points but n-not like some super star.” Asahi stuttered and blushed again.

“Calm down there buddy.” You chuckled, but even you were uneasy. “I believe in you. Always have, and always will.”

Asahi looked at you and smiled then nodded. “You guys play the day after us right? Who do you play first?”

“Mm, I think Wakunan South first and then if we make it to game two, Date Tech.” You clung onto the small bear Asahi gave you and breathed. “Sorry I cant make it to day two.”

Asahi shook his head. “I should be sorry. I can’t make your day one. I really wanted to see you guys play.”

You smiled then let out a yawn. “We will both kick butt, and celebrate after. Deal?”

Asahi smiled and nodded. “Right.”

Once your dad pulled up to the house, you all stepped out. You looked over at Asahi. “Want me to take the fish?”

“Yeah. You could probably keep them alive longer that I could” He chuckled and handed you the small bag. 

Grabbing it carefully then handing it to your mom, you went or a hug. “Thanks Asahi for coming tonight. I had lots of fun beating you in our game.” 

“H-Hey I beat you, a softball player, at a throwing game. You can’t talk too much.” He protested as he hugged back. “I had fun too. See you tomorrow.”

You both parted ways and stepped into your homes. 

_ Good luck. _


	15. Chapter 15

It was day one for the guys. You and Mina were lucky enough to skip classes that day and take the train to Sendai City gym. You both got up early so you guys could get a good spot. 

Letting out a yawn, you leaned on Mina and closed your eyes. “Wake me up before we get there.” 

“Nah uh. We are both staying awake. We need to talk.” Mina sat your head up softly.

“Oh my gosh are you breaking up with me?” You pretended to cry then chuckled. “What’s up?”

“Are you and Daichi okay? You guys don’t seem close anymore? Yesterday I saw you step into the gym and he just nodded your way.”

You leaned back. “Mina, they are in the zone. They start playing today. It’s gotta be nerve wrecking. They play a small school first, then play Date Tech if both teams move on the first game. I know Asahi was a nervous wreck yesterday and this morning when he said he couldn’t find his shoes...They were in his hand.” You chuckled and looked up. “I know after they win today and we all go home, I am gonna be a bit nervous for us. But a good nervous.” 

Mina nodded. “Well, as long as you guys are okay. I was a little worried.” She smiled. “And don’t go getting nervous on me girl.”

Ou both laughed and looked on your phone and texted the boys a picture of you both.

**MA BOYZ**

**Y/N**

***Sent a photo***

**Your guys’ good luck charms are on their way!!**

**Ily guys 💕💕**

**Noya ⚡️⚡️**

**Y/N~~😭❤️**

**Sugamama🍑**

**Cuties!!**

**Volleyball Jesus🙏🏻💫**

**🧡🧡**

**Baby Sunshine ☀️**

**Y/N!!**

**Milk Boy**

**HINATA**

**CALM DOWN**

**Y/N**

**Kageyama, you need to chill.**

**TANAKA💪🏻🧡**

**THERE’S OUR GIRLS!**

You smiled at their silliness. Looking out the window, you watched the scenery go by and you hummed.

Once you guys arrived, you went in and looked around for the boys. 

“What did you just say?! Wingless crows, well-”

Oh, you knew that voice all too well. Following the voices you saw the guys walk in. While they did, some other players started talking about them. And then they brought up the ridiculous rumors about Asahi and all you could do was snicker.

“He made his goons beat up some guys from North High!”

You choked on the air from trying not to laugh. Asahi was trying to  _ break up  _ the fight but chickened out and went to get a teacher. 

“Then he got caught selling stuff on the street.”

Selling what, drugs? You held the tears back. Asahi gets nervous when he grabs my snacks, he could never pick up drugs.

“He got held back five years.”

“Dude, he’s old.”

“What’s wrong with me wanting to look tough and wild.” Asahi panicked.

You laughed hard and everyone looked at you weird. Mina smacked you upside the head but you couldn’t stop laughing. After seeing Daichi and Suga tell Asahi that Noya was the image of tough and wild, you walked up behind Asahi trying not to laugh.

“Excuse me sir, are you here to see your son play?” You snorted.

Asahi jumped up and looked at you. “d-don’t say things like that! I don’t look that old!”

You laughed hard and hugged him. “You are my tough guy. Don’t worry, we all know how cool you are.”

“I feel like you are being sarcastic…” Asahi pouted.

You chuckled. “Good luck you boys. Mina and I are going to get seats.” Slowly you made your way to Daichi. “Good luck, captain.” You smiled.

He chuckled and pointed at his cheek. “Do I get a good luck kiss?”

You giggled and kissed his lips softly. “Good luck Daichi.”

“Hey! Kiyoko, we need a good luck kiss too!” Tanaka and Nishinoya stood in front of her.

Kiyoko walked off with Takeda, and shook her head. You giggled and walked over and kissed their cheeks. “Go rack up some points okay?”

The boys short circuited and then ran around. You laughed and looked at Asahi. “You got this ace.” You blew him a kiss and sent him a peace sign and ran to Mina to find spots. 

Once the game started, everyone started cheering for their school teams. The boys huddled up and pumped themselves up. 

“Karasuno, fight!” You and Mina yelled.

When Asahi was set the ball and scored, you heard some comments about how old he looked. You laughed hard. “Don’t listen to them Asahi! Nice kill!”

The game went on smoothly. The boys won with straight sets. You and Mina cheered loudly and held each other tightly. “That’s our boys!” Now came the hardest part. You overheard that Date Tech won. Your stomach started to turn. “Come on boys come on…” the guys looked nervous as well.

“Rolling, Thunder!” You heard Noya call out and laughed. 

“What did he say?” Mina looked at you.

“Rolling thunder. He says that when he does a rolling receive.” You leaned on the ledge. 

When the game started you noticed that Suga was still out of the line up. It made you sad knowing he couldn’t be with Daichi and Asahi, but right now, you had to keep your eyes on the game. Asahi called for the ball and did a back attack on the second serve. 

“Break through Asahi!” You yelled out but saw him get blocked. “Ah! Shake it off. Get the next one!”

The nerves started to rise higher again. You hung onto Mina’s arm tightly. The game made you sick a bit, watching the boys get shut down again. The ref blew his whistle and said the point went to us because the block went out of bounds. You watched the ball be set up by Kageyama and you smirked watching Hinata run to the other side of the court and watched him hit it.

“Woah how did-”

“Yeah Hinata!!!” You cheered.

The game went on and the point gap wasn’t changing. Asahi still couldn’t break through that wall. You clasped your hands together and breathed. You could see a slight hint of frustration in his expression. But, he has trained hard for this.

  
  


**“Hey, do you think you could set for me? Y-You don’t have to. I know you had practice today, and it’s late. You look kinda tired and-”**

**“Slow down bud before you break.” You chuckled. “Yeah. Can I borrow a jacket though while you practice. It’s getting cold.” You both entered Asahi’s.**

**You went to his backyard yard while he went to his room to grab you a sweater. Grabbing a ball, you bumped it up a few times while you waited. He came back and handed you a hoodie with a small cartoon bear you both liked.**

**“Thank you.” You put it on then went to the right side of his net. “Ready?”**

**He took his practice jacket off and nodded. Asahi ran up to the net watching the ball as you set it up. A little too far from the net, but he hit it.**

**“My bad. It has been a while since I set for you huh?” You chuckled, grabbing another ball.**

**“O-Oh no no. It was fine.” Asahi breathed out and went back.**

**You both continued for a while until his mom came out and said he needed to eat dinner so he didn’t go to bed on an empty stomach. You gathered up your stuff and headed inside with him.**

**“Y/N sweetie, did you eat yet? Why don’t you join us?” She looked at you and smiled.**

**“Oh I am good. Thank you though.” You bowed your head a bit.**

**“Come on. Think of it as payback from when you gave me breakfast a while back.” Asahi nudged you.**

**“Gosh darn you Azumanes. Twisting my arm here.” You chuckled and set your bag down. “I can say no to one of you, but as soon as both of you look at me like that, ughh you make it hard.” You sat down next to Asahi and yawned. “You excited for tomorrow Asahi?”**

**The tall male sat down and nodded. “Yeah. It feels good to head back to official games.” He served you and them himself. “How about you? You excited for your games?”**

**“You know it! This is our year. I can feel it!” You pointed up and then said thanks for the food before digging in.**

  
  


“Look, the game already started! Oh Suga isn’t in the line up?” Michimiya claimed while looking over the ledge. 

“Oh Michimiya, hey. How did you guys do?” You looked at her with a soft smile.

“Huh- Oh Y/N! We uh, we lost our first game.” She said with a soft smile.

“I’m sorry.” 

She waved her hands. “No no! It was a good game. You guys play tomorrow right?”

Mina nodded. “Good luck girls.”

“Thank you.” You and your captain nodded then returned the game. 

You brought out your camera and took a few shots of the boys. You wanted some good pictures to show them when the game was over. “Come on boys!” A rally started and you watched 3 of the guys head up front. You noticed Asahi started running up from behind Hinata and grabbed Mina’s arm before lining up a shot of him. You could swear you saw a smirk on his face when he hit the ball. 

When it hit the floor, you yelled. “Asahi!! Ah ha ha! There you go! That’s my best friend!” You shook Mina.

“Nice kill Asahi!! Ack- Y/N stop shaking me!” Mina called out.

Karasuno took the first set and Asahi was smiling. All your nerves went away and you knew things would go up from here.Watching Asahi make more hits made you so excited. But as you thought that, he was blocked. The game continued on and it kept you on your toes. “Karasuno, Fight!” You yelled. They were finally at match point. You started getting jumpy then face palmed yourself when Hinata’s serve hit the net. Now Asahi was in the front. Number 7 was going to have a hard time keeping up with him. 

“Asahi…” 

He hit the ball but it was hit back and headed past Daichi. Then Noya saved it, sending it to Kageyama, who sent it back to Asahi. He was stuck in a joust with the iron wall and it fell down their side. You swore the ball was falling in slow motion, but it suddenly hit back up. Nishinoya saved it with his foot. “Nice job Noya!!” You cried out. “One more boys!” You yelled leaning over the ledge. Watching Asahi run up, you lifted your camera up and zoomed in on him. You snapped a shot of him hitting the ball then watched it hit back.

The ball fell on Date Tech’s side and the crowd went quiet before erupting in cheers. They won.

“Ahhhh!!” You jumped up and down and yelled. “There you go boys!!”

You were so happy. Asahi let out a yell and you swear it tugged at you. He was finally back in business. Now they can get the ball rolling and win tomorrow with no nerves. The boys shook hands with Date Tech and then headed to line up to thank the small crowd that cheered them on. You waved down at them and smiled. The girls volleyball team cheered and the third year boys looked at them. 

“Great work out there you three!” Yui yelled out. “Congratulations!”

You looked over at the guys and saw Daichi smile at her. “I didn’t know you ladies came to support us. Thanks”

Suga looked at him. “You honestly had no idea they were here?”

There was that feeling again. It was like you and Yui were both running, but for some reason, she was way ahead of you. You were still in the shadows. Her shadow. 

“Glad you guys got your revenge.”

The guys looked at each other then towards her and put their fists up. You started packing away your camera and waited till they were done talking then cut I before they walked off.

“Asahi! Now that was tough and cool.” You put your thumb up. “And Daichi, way to go captain.” You smiled.

They both nodded and waved before heading off. Mina and you headed out and she could sense something was off. “Hey, wipe that look off your face. You are making me depressed.” 

“Huh? What do you mean?” You headed down the stairs. 

“You look like someone ran over your pet.”

“I do not. I am fine. Just hugs I guess.” You chuckled and tried to brush her off. “Let’s go eat, it's on me before we go do practice tonight.”

Mina shrugged and nodded. “Sure. You don’t want to say bye to the guys? I wanna say bye to Suga.”

“Oh ho ho? You and Suga huh?” You teased her. “I guess we can say bye.” 

“What? Because I am a good girl friend, I want to congratulate my boyfriend.” She looked at you then slapped her hand over her mouth.

“WHAT?!” 

As if on cue, the guys came out of the gym and into the lobby. Mina quickly ran away to Suga. You gasped then followed her towards Daichi. “Heya.” You wrapped your arms around him.

“Oh, hello little lady.” He chuckled. “Thank you for coming today. I wish I could come to your game tomorrow.”

“It’s okay. You gotta win tomorrow. And then when we both win interhigh pre lims, we can celebrate together.” You smiled and kissed him softly. “I think you guys play before us, so text me before and after your games. We have two games instead of one tomorrow so maybe you could stop by the last game? The field isn’t that far from here.”

Daichi nodded and rubbed your back. “Sounds like a plan. Call you later? Wanna get dinner?”

“I would love to, but Mina and I have practice tonight and we are all going out with the team since it is our last Pre lim game , and the first game for the first years. But yes to calling you later.” You slowly pulled away and smiled. “See you Daichi.” Turning around you looked at Asahi.

“Asahi you big baby!” You jumped on his back. “I told you that you had no reason to be scared, and could break that wall.”

He chuckled and pat your arm. “Thank you. You girls heading out?” 

You nodded. “We are going to eat before practice.” You said as you got off of him and hugged him. “Nice job Asahi. I will text you later. Good luck tomorrow in case I forget tonight.” You waved and joined Mina at the front and headed to the car.

Tomorrow, it was your turn to show that Karasuno can fly high. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I skip around a lot towards the end. I know some of you wanted more time with Asahi and I want to give you guys that!

Yesterday after practice, your team headed to a small inn by the competing fields. Games were until Saturday, and you planned on going to every single day. The team was confident and so were you. You girls had been working hard for this. The third years also agreed that if worst came to worst, you guys would still play if you guys at least made day one. But first, you guys had to beat Wakunan and Date Tech today.

Waking up early, you checked your phone. Nothing. Stretching, you slowly got up and opened the curtains in the room with half of the team in it. “Girls, get up. Let’s start getting ready. First game is at 9, so warm ups start at 8:30.” You looked at the group of girls who groaned. 

“Hey, who made you in charge?” Mina groaned, going back in her blanket.

“Huh uh, get up. We all need to eat, and get dressed. Head down to the cafeteria. Also, can a second year go wake up the rest of the second years and the first years in room two please.”

“Fiiiine, mom.” Mina slowly sat up and looked at you. “Do you always wake up this early?”

You shook your head. “I wake up a bit earlier to run with Asahi before morning practice and school.” Quickly you slipped on slippers and helped Mina up. “Ready for our last interhigh prelim?” 

“Oh no, don’t start with that. We can cry about it being our last year, when we win nationals.” Mina put you in a head lock and ruffled your hair.

“Yeah. Let’s just focus on today.” Another third year cut in while cleaning up her space.

“I wasn’t trying to be sad, I was gonna say, let’s show these second and first years how we third years do this.” You poked Mina’s side to let you go. “Speaking of the second years, where are they? I just sent out one, not the other 3.” You 4 third years looked around and shrugged. 

You all headed out the door but jumped when you all saw the first and second years in front of you guys. “What are you guys-”

“Let’s win today!” They bowed their heads and 4 girls held out good luck charms for you third years. 

You girls looked at the charms. You chuckled and took one. “You guys, what is this for? You girls are on the team too.”

Mina gasped and took one. “This is so cute! Oh my stars. You guysss” she smiled as the other two third years took theirs smiling.

“Thank you girls,” Mina looked at the other 9 girls. “Now, no matter what happens, we are a strong team. Thank you guys for joining the team with us. Now, let’s go eat cause I am starving!”

That’s how you do it captain. You smiled.

It came to game time. You guys hadn’t played Wakunan since your first year. You guys lost by 2 points, but it was a good game. Checking your phone, you saw messages from the guys.

**Crow Dad🧡🧡**

**Morning love, we are heading to the gym right now. I tried calling but I think you were busy. Good luck today! You got this. Rack up some points for me okay? ❤️❤️**

**Asahi 🏐🐻**

**Good luck today! I know you can do it. We will try to stop by after we win the second game. Have fun, and please don’t get injured >.<**

**The Boyz (Ryu & Noya)😎😎**

**_Ryu_ **

**Good luck Y/N😘**

**_Nishi⚡️_ **

**KICK THEIR ASS!**

**Sunshine Baby ☀️🧡**

**Have a good game today Y/N!**

**We will win today too! 😝**

Hearing from them made you happy. You quickly replied to the whole group chat, wishing them good luck and to thank them. Then you stuffed your phone in your bag and looked at Mina who walked over with the coaches who said we were visitors, so we bat first.

Your guys’ game went very well. You guys won the first game. 10-13. There was some time before your second game so you checked your phone to see how the guys did. But there was nothing. You assumed they won and moved on to the next game. 

**Ma Boyz**

**Y/N**

**Hey my boys! Haven’t heard from you guys yet. Did you guys kick Seijoh’s butt? We are moving into our game with Date Tech in an hour. We beat Wakunan 10-13!! Hope to see you guys later 🧡🧡 call me!**

You closed your phone and headed towards Mina. “Hey have you heard anything from Suga? No one texted me yet.”

Mina sighed and showed her the texts between her and Suga. You looked over them and frowned. “So they didn’t move on… Is Suga gonna stay for Miyagi representatives?”

Why hadn’t any one texted you? At least you thought Daichi or Asahi would have… “he says he will stay unless the underclassmen tell him to leave.” Mina nodded and you grabbed your phone and called Daichi.

“Yeah?”

“Hey handsome. Mina told me about the game. You okay?”

“I’m fine.” He spat slightly.

“Well, hey, you guys can just come back and show them up in Spring tournaments since you guys won day one.”

“I know you are just trying to cheer me up, but we don’t need pity.”

“Hey what? I don’t pity you guys.” You walked away from the team. “Babe, calm down and breathe. It’s okay to lose. Look, just come to the field. We won so we are moving on, but I want to see you and -“

“Rubbing your win in my face? Look I gotta go Y/N. Takeda is here with our van. We are going home.” Daichi hung up.

You stood there speechless but took a deep breath. “He doesn’t mean it. He is just hurt. Tonight, you will call him again when he has cooled off.” You nodded then headed to lunch with the team. 

While walking you called Asahi.

“Hey, I saw your text, congrats.” He said softly.

“Thank you… I wish I could hug you right now.” You huffed.

You heard Asahi sigh. “Yeah. This sucks. I knew Oikawa was good, but he was better in person. His serves were solid.”

“I know you did great too. Oikawa isn’t the only player on the court.”

“Yeah I know. Sorry I can’t see you play today. Maybe tomorrow?”

You frowned lightly. “Yeah! Hope you can come. Call you later. We are going to eat now.”

“Okay. Good luck again. Text me after the game.”

“Mhm.” You hung up and let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding. At least Asahi didn’t blow up at you like last time, or like Daichi. But enough on boys, you needed to focus on you, and your team. 

The Date Tech game was hard since you knew a few of the girls from All Stars, and they knew you and Mina. Both sides tried to use that knowledge against each other that you guys had to go into over time since you guys tied by the 6th inning. 

“Come on Mina! Bring Himiko home!!” You girls yelled, cheering on your captain as she went up to bat and had one girl on third base. 

**_Crack!_ **

You all watched the ball hit down towards the center field and left field. Both Date Tech players called for the ball and ended up colliding before one could grab the ball. It brought the first year to home plate and Mina slid into second base. And with that the Umpire’s whistle blew. The score was 9-10. You guys passed day 1! Team teams lined up and gave everyone high fives. 

“Good game Mina and Y/N.” The All Stars Date Tech girls congratulated you both.

“You guys too. Will you guys be staying on the team or just going to do All Stars now?” You asked.

“We all agreed to focus on All Stars, but we will stay on the team until our replacements feel confident. But we may see you guys at Nationals.” The captain smirked.

“Oh yeah?” Mina smirked back. “So we can kick your butts again?” 

You all laughed and hugged. “See you guys next week. Practice is at Karasuno right?”

You nodded. “Yep. We’ll see you guys. Looks like there is a game after us.”

You all parted ways and cleaned up your dugouts. The coaches gave you guys a talk about what you all needed to do a bit better next time, and then gathered us all in a van to head to the inn. You grabbed your phone and went to text Daichi, but hesitated. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to text him you girls won. What if he blew up on you again and made it seem like you were rubbing it in his face you won today? But he shouldn’t since he won day one, and you guys were all happy, so why couldn’t he be happy you guys passed day one. Would telling Asahi be a bad thing too? Does he feel the same as Daichi if you told him? 

All these thoughts swirled around and started making you a bit sick. It hurt you that you couldn’t celebrate with your friends, because they were sad. Would it really be selfish if you told them you won?

You slipped your phone back in your pocket after telling your parents you get to move on. Making your way onto the van, you sat by a window and rolled it down. You needed the air to calm you down. 

“Suga says congrats.” Mina sat next to you. “Hey roll up the window, it's getting cold.”

“I need some air. I feel off.” You leaned on her shoulder.

“Hey, What’s going on?” Mina looked at you. “Now is not the time for you or anyone to be getting sick. We just passed our first round.”

You had explained to her about what was on your mind. With Daichi being upset, and how you feel like you might be hurting the guys. “Even though we won today, I feel like I lost.” You groaned.

“Just give Daichi space, and text Asahi. Asahi could never be mad at you again. He learned that the hard way.” She nudged you. “If Daichi keeps up with this baby mode and takes it out on you, Imma beat his ass.”

You both laughed. “Thanks Mina. It’s nice to have girl friends.” 

After you got to the inn and showered, you stepped outside and called Asahi.

“Hello?”

“Heya. Did I wake you up or interrupt anything?”

“No no. I was just doing some homework. How’d the game go?” You heard Asahi shuffle papers around.

“Oh um we won against Date Tech. Had to go over time, but we won by one.” You said softly.

“That’s awesome! But you don't sound excited. A-Are you okay? Did something happen?” 

You smiled at his concern. “I am happy. We get to move on. One day down, four more to go. I am just…”  _ Don’t tell him. _ “Tired. It was a long day today and I am ready to rest.” You chuckled. “But how are you? You okay?”

There was a slight pause in his voice. “Tired. Disappointed, but it just means I have to get better right? Don’t worry about me okay? Just focus on you and your team.”

He knew what to say. Not every time time, but moments like this, you were happy he was your best friend. A wave of relief, comfort and calm came over you. “Asahi, I will always worry about you.” You chuckled and leaned against the wall. “You can sometimes get yourself in trouble when you least expect it.”

“I-I...It’s not my fault! W-Why do people think I am always going to do something.” He rambled.

“Asahi! Calm down.” You laughed.

You swear you could imagine him smiling right now. And he was. He would never say it out loud, but your laugh was his favorite sound. Just like his was yours. Asahi looked so scary, but when he laughed, you could see the big soft giant he was and it made you feel at home when you heard it. 

“What time is your game tomorrow?” 

“Mmm I think at 3. We have batting practice in the morning until 11. Then we have study time and lunch until 2. It is only one game. We play Jojenzi. Are you going to come?” You perked up.

“I want to, but I should go to class.” You could hear the guilt in his voice.

“Yeah. You should, you suck at history.” You chuckled trying to cheer you both up. 

“I am really sorry. I will for sure go Saturday okay? Want me to invite Daichi or Suga?”

“No no. Just you. I just really need my best friend there.”

“Y/N...Are you okay? You can tell me.”

“I’m fine. Just a little sick I think. I ate too fast at dinner. I will talk to you tomorrow. It is getting late and I think I just saw some first years running around. Night Asahi.” You quickly hung up then face palmed yourself. “Stupid Stupid.”

  
  


Day 4, Friday, you had one game against Shiratorizawa. This made you super nervous. You heard that their softball team was really good and had some games where they ended early because the point gap was so large. But you guys needed to win today, and beat Seijoh tomorrow. Asahi and your parents were coming and you didn’t want to disappoint them. Taking a deep breath in, you put on your lucky clips Asahi gave you. You have not lost a game when you wore them. They were only worn when you didn’t have the confidence you needed, or felt very nervous. 

**_Bing!_ **

Looking at your phone you saw your group chat flood with messages. 

**Ma Boyz**

**Tanaka**

**Good luck! Your favorite guy is cheering you on ;3**

**Noya**

**HA! We all know I am her fav. GOOD LUCK Y/N! Kick Shiratorizawa in the butt!**

**Asahi**

**Good luck**

**Sugamama**

**Good luck girls**

Still, Daichi was MIA. Could this be the end for you both? You didn’t want it to be, but maybe it was better. You didn’t want to wait for someone who wasn’t going to support you or give you the time of day anymore because they lost their game. You alway gave him support, where was yours when you needed it the most?


	17. Chapter 17

That was the hardest game in your life. Shiratorizawa lived up to their name as a power house school. The game felt like forever and you were glad it was over. But you were also upset you guys lost. You guys didn’t make too many mistakes. It’s just that they were better at putting the ball in play. You and Mina knew you would not hear the end of it when you guys got to All Stars practice. You could hear the girls reminding you both that they beat you guys. You can’t even remember the score. You didn’t want to. 

Slowly you girls packed the van and headed to the inn to pack up and head back home. The tension on the ride home was thick. You and Mina agreed not to tell the guys over text. You both would go to the bakery and pick up snacks for you both and the boys. You already placed an order with your cousin so when you got to the school, he would meet you guys there.

“My sister added some extra F/S (Fav. snack) for you. Sorry about the game. But hey, third place ain’t too bad.” This was the first time your cousin hadn’t teased you or messed around like usual. 

You nodded and took the bag. “Thanks.” You nodded and turned around heading towards the gym with Mina.

You both peaked in quietly and saw the guys still practicing. Mina was about to step in before you grabbed her arm. “I changed my mind, you can go. I-I don’t want to see them yet.” You handed her the bag.

“You just don’t want to see Daichi. You guys are going to have to face each other sooner or later. Now come one. Asahi will be worried.” She pushed you in the gym and followed behind you.

Suga stopped his serve as he heard you guys stumble in. “Mina, Y/N? What are you guys doing here?”

Mina raised the snacks up. “You guys are looking at a top 3 team captain, and co-captain, of girls softball in our area.” Mina forced a smile.

Suga frowned. “You guys didn’t win huh? I was worried when you didn’t text me.”

You looked up and scanned for Asahi and waved softly. He made his way over with the rest of the guys who all squished you both in a hug.

“Okay guys! You are going to smash the snacks. Hurry up with practice so we all can eat!” Mina claimed.

You looked at Daichi who seemed like he wanted to talk to you, but just had the guys pick up. Sighing, you walked out of the gym and sat on a bench nearby. It was nice and quiet. But the quietness felt cold and scary. Part of you wanted to go home already and shower, but the other half of you knew you needed to talk to him. What would you say? 

Footsteps headed towards you and snapped you out of your thoughts.

“Hey… sorry about your game…” his voice was soft.

You sighed and stood up. “Yeah.”

Daichi stood in front of you. You tried so hard not to look into his deep brown eyes because you know you would fall for them and want to just melt back into his arms, but is it what you needed?

“Maybe we can do something tomorrow?” Daichi took your hand but you pulled it away.

“You’re an ass…” 

“W-What?”

“Daichi look, I get it. It sucks to lose, but you shouldn’t take it out on others. It really hurt that I didn’t hear from you this week. I thought ‘Oh he just needs time to cool off. He will call you when he bounces back.’ But you never did. Not even a hello.” You looked at him.

“Hey, you didn’t call me or text me either.” Daichi tried defending himself.

“Because when I did and told you about our game, you said I was rubbing it in your face! You got to celebrate your day one wins, so why couldn’t I? It felt like I was hit in the gut by you Daichi.” 

He froze. He knew what he did. Guilt was written all over his face. “I-I’m sorry. I should have called or texted.”

Looking down you sighed. “Daichi, we should just stay friends. It will be easier on us both. You need to focus on your team and I need to focus on mine.”

“Wait, are we breaking up because I didn’t text or call you?” He stepped back.

“No. We are breaking up because it’s not fair that I give a lot of attention to you and your sport, but it’s like when I have games or practices, you don’t really show up.” You rubbed your arm. “I get you have to practice but-”

“But you did that on your own choice. You make it sound like I don’t support you at all. I have gone to a game. I got you snacks for a practice-”

“That’s it! One game. A practice game. But how many practices have I gone to for you? I tried to help you get Asahi back on the team even though I told you I couldn’t ask anymore but you kept asking me! And how many of my practices have I missed for your games?” You could feel the tears sting in your eye sight. Yes it is true you did those out of your own will, but would there be a time where he would do that for you?

“Whatever. You can’t blame this all on me. I am sorry I have a team to run. Sorry I am not a top player like you or on a top team where I can slack off whenever I want.”

There it was again. The phrase that sent a chill down your spine. Was being on one of Miyagi’s All Star teams a down fall in your friendships? 

“Sawamura!” Mina cut right in. “Y/N has worked her ass off to get on that team. If you think that her skipping practices for you guys is her excuse for slacking off, you are dead wrong. She works just as hard as the rest of the team. Maybe a bit harder, just so she can see and support you guys. If you can’t see that, I feel sorry for you. And same with school. She studies hard so if she misses classes for your games, she is still on top of her work.”

You pulled Mina back. “Let’s just go Mina.”

Daichi stood in shock. Mina was right. You put in extra work so you could be on top of things so you could support your friends. You didn’t like hearing about the cool stuff that happened at their games because it felt like you were missing out on your guys’ friendship. She wrapped her arm around you and handed Daichi the snacks. “She got those for you guys FYI.” Both of you girls walked off. 

Daichi looked down at the bag that had all the guys’ favorites. Asahi walked past him then paused. “Daichi, don’t make the same mistake I did. What you just said, is going to eat at you. It hurt me a lot when I saw what I did and rethought what I said.” Asahi for the first time, he stood so tall that it freaked Daichi out. He knew he screwed up. 

You and Mina got in her car and sat in silence. There was a knock on your window that made you jump. Asahi looked at you with a soft smile. You opened the door.

“Let’s walk home together. I missed you.” Asahi held out his hand.

You sniffed and looked at Mina who nodded and smiled. “Asahi is probably a better hugger than me. I still smell like a dugout and sweat.”

Asahi grabbed your bags and walked out of the school with you. It was silent for a while until you spoke. 

“Asahi, I am sorry you had to see that. I-”

“How was the game today?” He adjusted the bags.

You rubbed your nose and looked forward. He was trying to get your mind off of the whole situation for now. “It was tough. Shiratorizawa is a great school. They play Aoba Johsai tomorrow. It will be a good game.” The sound of your surroundings were peaceful, but you couldn’t enjoy it. 

Asahi pulled your arm back as you both walked past Sakenoshita. Looking up at him, he nodded his head towards the door. “How about we get some snacks, then have a movie and game night at my place huh? We haven’t had one in a while.” He gave you a small smile. Nodding you followed him in. 

“Welcome to- oh hey guys. I’m closing up in a bit so don’t take too long okay?” Coach Ukai looked up from his book.

You both nodded and picked out some snacks and drinks before heading up to the counter. Looking at what Asahi picked, you saw he picked out a few snacks that just happened to be your favorite. Sweet and salty picks. Chuckling lightly with a small sniff, you pulled out some cash to help pay for the snacks. Asahi swatted your hands away. “I got it. You bought those snacks for the team so let me get this okay?”

Ukai looked at you guys and chuckled. “You guys are gross. Oh how did your games go kid?” 

“We lost today to Shiratorizawa.” You sighed. “But now I have to focus on All Stars and beating Miyagi’s other 2 teams before going to Tokyo.”

Ukai bagged your guys’ snacks and took the money Asahi handed him. “Ah sorry kid. But hey, third place isn’t something to look down on. And yeah, you guys totally got All Stars.” He threw in some extra popsicles in the bag and handed it to you. “Now go home and shower both of you. You guys smell and look tired. See you tomorrow.”

“Thank you coach.” You both chuckled and walked out. 

You looked at the bag then looked at Asahi. “Hey I can carry my gear bag now. You are probably tired from practice anyways.” You grabbed the strap before he pulled away. 

“Nope. I always carry it for you.” He smiled. “Plus you had so many games this week, you also look dead so- oh crap I didn’t mean to say that. I-I’m sorry.”

You laughed for the first time today. Who couldn’t laugh at Asahi when he got flustered. “Asahi, I’m okay. I’ll be okay. But thank you. I will carry the snacks then.” You held the bag and smiled at him.

He blushed and smiled back at you. “You do that.”

Once you guys arrived at your guys’ houses you looked at your door then at Asahi. “Can I just shower at your place? If I go in right now, they will ask about the game and then I have to tell them why I have been crying. And I don’t really cry over games.”

Asahi nodded and took your sleeve by the wrist, leading you to his place. His gentleness made you feel safe. He always looked after you and you knew you would do anything for him. You guys settled in and you took off your jacket. “Do I have clothes here still?”

Asahi looked in his closet and pulled out some of your bottoms. “Just some sweats. Here you can use this old sweater.” He handed you the clothes and a towel. “You go first.”

Nodding you headed into the bathroom. Locking the door, you sighed. Defeats all around. Looking in the mirror you bit your lip. Swollen eyes, dried up tears and dirt, and of course, the look of a heart break. After turning on the shower, you undressed and looked at your scuffed up knees from getting those low line drives and sliding a lot today. Stepping in the shower felt relieving. Washing away the dirt, tears started to flow again mixing with the water. Maybe you were over reacting? You were the one who was wrong?

Sniffing, you grabbed some shampoo and conditioner to wash your hair. It smelled nice. You continued to think as you washed your body. Dating friends was hard. Was it the right thing to do? Will you and Daichi go back to friends? Or never speak again? It hurt your heart even more thinking that. You guys had so much fun at lunch, after game dinners, and even when you guys just sat around the house reading manga or playing games. Would all that go away now?

Stepping out and turning off the water, you shivered at the loss of heat. Quickly drying off, you changed into your clothes. Looking at yourself in the mirror you let out a small chuckle at how big Asahi’s sweater was on you. You guys used to be the same height in middle school, but once your guys’ first year hit, he grew. 

**_“Asahi, it’s not fair. You can already jump pretty good, and now you are getting taller.” You groan._ **

**_Asahi chuckled. “Sorry. But I can’t control it.”_ **

**_You pouted. “I hope I grow to at least a few more inches.”_ **

Sure you grew a few more, but looking at it now, you probably are done growing. Asahi never made fun of your height which was nice. 

Walking out you placed your uniform in your bag and looked at Asahi. “I’m done. There is still hot water.” You plopped on his bed face first so he couldn’t see you were crying in the shower.

“T-Thanks. I put the snacks in the kitchen. I’ll try to make it quick.” He walked into his bathroom and closed the door.

Slowly rolling over you sighed and sat up. You were a bit hungry. Walking to the kitchen, you opened the bag and pulled out some bags of Y/F/S (your favorite snacks), then headed back. You slowly made yourself comfortable in the blankets and pillows Asahi pulled out and looked at some movie options. Grabbing some random movie you sighed. 

You missed this. He was right, you guys hadn’t done this maybe since your first year. Sure you guys hung out and watched movies or played games, but you guys never had a small sleepover in a while.

Once Asahi got out you looked at him. His hair was down and you couldn’t help but stare a little. He always had his hair in a bun or a half up half down look, but his hair down was like looking at another person. Sometimes he looked even softer. Other times, he looked scary. But you loved it when his hair was down. You even got jealous of how well his hair looked. 

“Y/N are you o-okay? Is there something on my face?” Asahi panicked and you turned red.

“No no sorry I was just lost in thought. Now hurry up and come sit with me so we can start watching the movie.” You huffed and scooted over to make room for him.

Asahi gave a shy smile and sat next to you hitting play on his way over. Once you guys were situated, you opened one of your snacks and slowly started to munch on them.

“You know, you shouldn’t hold it against Daichi...He doesn’t mean it…” Asahi looked away.

You froze and put the bag of treats down. “Was I out of line? I shouldn’t have said those things huh?”

“No no, you were right in a way. He should see some of your games and stuff, but he’s also right. He is captain and can’t really get away from practices.”

Your stomach no longer wanted the snacks. You felt this gloom of guilt rise over you.

_ You ask for too much. Daichi is just trying to get his team to nationals and you want all his attention. Selfish.  _

_ No. I just want some support in my sport too. Just make it to some games. That's all I ask. _

_ He has a team to lead while you just follow like a puppy and slack off your team. You are a sucky vice captain. Leaving your team on some practices just to watch boys play their sport. You don’t even focus on your own team. _

“Y-Y/N?” Looking at Asahi, there was worry written over his face. 

Your own face was wet and you didn’t even notice. The guilt was eating at you and you just listened. Quickly you wiped away the tears but they just kept flowing. “I-I’m sorry, they just won’t stop.”

You were soon embraced into a tight hug and you broke. The tears blurred your vision and you let out a soft cry. “Asahi, I-”

“Hey, just let it out okay? If you cry, it means you are strong okay? You are allowed to cry.” He almost sounded like he was gonna cry.

“I-I just feel lost. I don’t know what to do. I want it all to stop.”

Asahi rubbed your back and held you a bit tighter, but it was a comfort tightness. It was his way of saying it was okay to cry in front of him. It was his way of saying that with him, you could be safe. And that was exactly how you felt. 

Safe.


End file.
